Forbidden Love
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Set back in the 1800's before H.G. was bronzed. She opens up to her mentor a little bit about her issues with the time period. Once she is de-bronzed, she realizes the person she'd been looking for is right in front of her.
1. Chapter 1

I woke earlier than usual because of the woman beside me. I never liked to snuggle with lovers; especially when they all but lay on top of me. Unraveling myself from the blonde's vice grip, I slipped into my robe and took a seat at my desk. As I drew out the blueprint for a new invention, I didn't hear my lover stir. "Helena dear, come back to bed."

Glancing over my shoulder, I smiled at the groggy woman. "I'll come back once I'm done with this."

"What are you working on?" The woman came to peer over my shoulder. "Oh Helena, not again. You know these inventions will never work. A woman, even as brilliant as you, couldn't possibly build this…this…gun thing."

"It's not a gun." My voice came out a hiss causing the younger woman to wince. "It's a grappler. I don't like firearms."

"Whatever you say." I had to tighten my jaw as the blonde went back to bed. I couldn't help but think that most women in this century were insufferable. They have no imagination.

Xxx

"Helena, may I have a word?" My teacher, Chaturanga, greeted me with a smile and cup of tea.

"Hello Sir." Taking the offered cup, I thanked him. "What is it you need?"

"Things are slow today, why don't we play a game of chess?" I agreed and we began to play. This was more than a simple game between friends; he just wouldn't tell me what he truly wanted yet. "What's on your mind dear?" Chaturanga made a move. "Checkmate."

"You win again. What makes you think something is bothering me?" I set up the board again. We rarely ever played one game at a time.

"The artifacts are acting up around you. And you admitted that something is indeed bothering you." The older gentlemen met my smirk with a genuine smile.

"You've become more of a friend than a teacher, so I can trust you won't judge me for what I am about to say." I chose my words carefully. "Most women in this time period are….insufferable. They never think to even attempt to be at a man's level."

"Well, Helena, you are one of a kind. Not all women are as brilliant as you are; let alone as strong and independent." We made the next few moves in silence.

"The warehouse, it seems, is the only place I can be true to myself. I see my brother bringing home all the floozies who are simply captivated by him and he's not even the intelligent one. He merely supplies the mustache."

Chaturanga chuckled. "Dear you are simply one of a kind. Hopefully, in the future, women will be more like you." He paused a moment. "You can start with your daughter."

"I would hope so. Otherwise, we will always be unequal and never taken seriously. Yes, Christina is quite independent already."

"Just like her mother." I smiled at the man's statement. "Checkmate."

Xxx

I had lost track of time in the bronzer and forgotten what it was like to use any of my senses. Until one day, when I started to regained motor function. "Here, wrap up in this. You will need something to shield you from the sun. You're in a new world now." My vocal cords hadn't gained their strength yet so I followed the woman who de-bronzed me. It took a few minutes to move the muscles in my legs and arms. Hearing a door open, I heard the woman address another person. "You need to keep her out of sunlight for at least twenty-four hours. It will take some time for her motor functions to come back fully. She has been bronzed for over a hundred years." _A hundred years?! Impossible! That means it's the 21_ _st_ _century!_

"Thank you." The man wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me. "You have a great deal to catch up on."

"Who are you? And why did you take me out of the bronze sector?" My voice was raspy. I was in the front seat of whatever kind of vehicle this was. Feeling around, I tried to figure out what exactly I was riding in.

"My name is James MacPherson. I took you out of the bronze sector because I need your help gathering a few items from the Esher vault. And I'm sure you would like to get your things from there as well."

"How do you know about the Warehouse?" We kept stopping at what I could only assume were traffic lights.

"I too was a warehouse agent until the Regents terminated me." _The Regents. While yes I asked to be bronzed, I still hold some ill will towards them. I won't admit this aloud, but I'm rather excited to see this new world._ The conversation Chaturanga and I had came to mind. _I wonder if women in the 21_ _st_ _century have changed. I can only hope they have._ We came to a stop and I heard Mr. MacPherson turn off the vehicle. "We're here."

"Where's 'here'?" I reached for the strap that crossed my hips and chest. Unlocking it, I reached for the handle that opened my door.

"Careful. You can't be in the sunlight." The man exited the vehicle and came to my side. He led me once again into a building. "You can take that off now."

Unwrapping from the blanket, I let it drape around my shoulders. This was definitely not Victorian Era London. The small room smelt stale and there were two small beds with a single table between them. There was a strange black box-like contraption on the dresser. Everything was so different. It excited me and I wanted to investigate the new inventions this century had to offer. "What is that?"

"It's a television set. It broadcasts the news and other shows people have created. They were created in the early 1900s. For the most part, they are a form of entertainment. There's quite a bit you need to catch up on. I will help you with the technology and some history. But if you wish to know them in depth, you'll need to do that on your own."

"Where am I?" I started looking around the room investigating the thing Mr. MacPherson said was a television set.

"We're in America. South Dakota to be exact. It's two in the afternoon. I'll show you a map of the United States once you've freshened up. I'm sure you wish to do so? The small bottles are marked as to what they are. Everything you need should be in there. Along with a new set of clothes."

"Yes. That would be lovely. Thank you." I entered the loo and figured out how to turn on and off the shower. One thing they have improved on was the water pressure. The steamy water relaxed my stiff muscles. I found myself staying in the shower until the hot water ran out. Drying off, I dressed. It seems clothing has changed quite a bit as well. I wasn't sure what these pants were made of. I had never seen dark blue pants in this material before. There was a handheld device plugged into the wall. Picking it up, I pushed the switch from off to on. A burst of hot air came from it startling me.

James called from the other room. "It's called a blow dryer. You use it on your hair. The small bottle that says hair spray is used to keep your hair in place." Turning my head downward, I started combing my long hair and using said blow dryer. Instantly, I loved the invention. It would save quite a lot of time. Once I was done, I investigated a strange small bottle that said hair spray. I coughed as the liquid lingered in the air. Exiting the bathroom, James looked me over. "You look fantastic. I'll have some food and beverages brought to the room. But you'll need to eat slowly. There's no telling what a hundred years of being bronzed has done to your organs."

Xxx

A few days passed and I caught up on most of the history that I had missed. This new world was treacherous. Men had invented new ways of killing one another that even I couldn't have imagined. Something had to be done but I knew I had to wait. I had to gain back access to the warehouse to gather the artifacts I needed. MacPherson filled me in on the new warehouse and its agents. He needed the Impersepter vest I had invented. That would be the only way to navigate through the Esher vault. "I de-bronzed you because I couldn't find the vest."

"Yes I have it hidden in a place only I know. And only I have access to it." We devised a plan on how to claim the vest and make it back to the warehouse. He would cause distractions and gather what he called dark matter while I retrieved the vest from my home.

The plane ride was rather long and exciting. I had done research on planes and found them fascinating; much like most of today's inventions. Of course, I saw ways to improve them but would leave that alone for now. I read that my former home had been turned into a museum. The actor they chose to speak was rather idiotic. I tried not to smirk the entire time. Midway through the presentation, two Secret Service agents came in. The woman was quite attractive and looked intelligent and independent. The man, not so much. When I saw his Tesla, I knew they were my ticket into the warehouse. It would just be a long game of cat and mouse with these two.

"Look, if MacPherson wants you out, we want you in." The male agent took the actor by the arm and tried to drag him away.

"Pete, that's not him. He's an actor." She was mortified by her partner's actions. Quite adorable really.

"Mykes, I'm really vibing out here."

The brunette glanced around the room quickly. When her eyes fell on me, they lingered a second longer than the others. I smiled softly and she agonizingly moved on. "He has a fake mustache."

Peter looked back at the actor and proceeded to rip said mustache away. "Sorry about that man." He placed it back and let go of the man's arm.

"I should have known the two of you were going to be trouble. Coming in late." The tour guide scoffed. "Americans. H.G. Wells is long gone." I couldn't help but chuckle which made the brunette look at me again.

The female agent sighed. "I'm sorry but, I need to end the tour early." Everyone filed out the door including myself.

Once everyone was gone, I tried going back inside but the door was locked. _Bollocks._ The door opened and I was met by a charged Tesla. Gasping, I covered my face with my hands. "I'm ever so sorry. I seem to have left my notebook. I'll come back…"

"No. No. Come in. I'll help you find it. That was kind of our fault." Peter was obviously interested in me so I did what I did best when I needed to manipulate a man. _It seems that flirtation still works wonders on today's men._ Scanning the living room, the female agent was nowhere to be found. _This might come in handy to seduce young Peter._ After finding my notebook, I thanked him with a kiss. Which turned into something else quite quickly. He was a horrible kisser. "You know, I think our two countries could work out their differences."

"We're well on our way to finding out." I smiled, running a hand in the man's short hair. Massaging slightly, he was putty in my hands.

"I'm Pete, by the way."

"Helena." I heard a Farnsworth ring as the man continued to kiss me. Suddenly, he stopped. "Is everything alright?"

"I just got a really bad feeling."

"Pete? Pete, Artie says that H.G. Wells is actually…." Before the agent could walk in, I grabbed Peter's Tesla and held it to his throat.

"A woman. A really hot woman. Maybe, good with a gun?" He winced at my vice grip on his shoulder.

"Yeah, he left out the gun part." Agent Bering kept her eyes on me as she took a few steps towards us. "So, uh, H.G. Wells is actually a woman. I'm going to have to process this."

"Make it fast will ya? Look, that's called a Tesla and up close it could be…"

"Lethal. I know all about it. I brought it to the warehouse." Peter shivered.

"You what?"

"I was apprenticed at Warehouse 12. Nicola Tesla and I met at the World's Fair in 1893." I couldn't help but grin. Agent Bering's mind was racing with questions.

Peter tried to regain his partner's attention. She was clearly too preoccupied with me to remember he was even in the room. "You're really rocking my world lady."

Since the haze I had her in was lost, I turned serious again. "Now, tell me, why you were ransacking my home?"

"Ransacking your home, that has a familiar ringtone." For some reason, the agent moved her hand slowly to her pocket.

I narrowed my eyes. "What does that mean?"

"Oh uh…it's an American expression that means," some strange music played and I looked away momentarily. "Gotcha." Pete turned and grabbed the Tesla. "Let go of it. I don't want to hit a sweet, old, Victorian lady." Glaring, I kicked him in the head.

"I, on the other hand, have no problem shooting one." Agent Bering drew her gun and pointed it at me. Looking her in the eyes, I couldn't help but smirk. I could see I had an effect on her.

Letting myself be handcuffed to a chair by the young agent was rather, interesting. I believe only I could find a way to flirt with the curly haired woman as she locked the cuffs. Leaning my head back, I ran my knuckles along the outside of her wrist. There was a slight hesitation in her movements.

"That was just rude. I thought Victorian people were supposed to be nice." Peter rubbed his head as he kept the Tesla pointed at me. All I could do was smirk.

Myka joined him but not before rubbing the back of her neck. _I gave her chills with that simple of a touch? Good._ "Why were you working with MacPherson? Because he will turn on you."

"Don't they all?"

"Who?"

"Men. Eventually." I let my eyes linger on Agent Bering. "Neanderthals." She bit the inside of her cheek quickly trying not to grin. _So we share the same views?_

"Look, you can tell us where it is or watch us tear this whole place apart looking for it." Pete was getting irritated.

 _Apparently, he doesn't like the fact I'm flirting with his partner. This could be fun._ "Go to the desk, second drawer down." Agent Bering did as I instructed. "Empty it out. Turn it over. Take off the panel."

The brunette smirked when she saw a key. "Are you going to tell us what this is for?"

"Go to the top set of shutters and close them simultaneously."

Peter looked to his partner before counting down. "Un, deux, trois,"

As she turned the key, I finished. "And voila." I noticed the slight shutter through the younger woman's shoulders that my diction caused. A door near the bookcase opened. "That's the hiding place Mr. MacPherson had so much trouble locating."

"Cover me Pete." Agent Bering went to retrieve the vest and brought it back. "Are you going to tell us what this is?"

"It's a family heirloom." It was quite fun ignoring Peter. It seemed to bother him quite a bit.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Why would MacPherson want it then?"

Crossing my legs slowly, I answered. "I have no idea."

Agent Bering's eyes lingered once again. "Pete, the wiring on the vest matches the wiring on the switch."

"That has nothing to do with the vest." I was telling the truth, but they didn't believe me.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Peter was irritated. I grinned inwardly at the effect I had on both agents. "Can I do the honors?"

Agent Bering gave the word and Peter flipped the switch. A moment later, they were both trapped on the ceiling. "Ow…" Both agents moaned in pain.

It took me about a minute to get out of the cuffs and I grinned towards the brunette. "Thank goodness these things haven't changed much." I twirled them on my finger quickly before tossing them. "Myka, darling, if you wish to keep me in handcuffs, you'll have to do a better job at distracting me." My sultry purr caused a light blush to cross the woman's cheeks.

"How are you not effected?" The flustered brunette tried looking anywhere but down my shirt. Sadly, her body betrayed her.

"Magnetic boots. I had them specially made." Myka watched as I slid out of my blazer and into the vest. I made sure to take my time doing so. Myka being my little mouse was quite entertaining.

"That's why my head still hurts."

"If you didn't write those books, then who did?"

I walked over to the fireplace and picked up a photo of my brother. "My brother Charles was the writer. I supplied the ideas, the research. He supplied the mustache."

The brunette chose her next question carefully. She knew our time together was drawing to a close. "Well, there must have been a reason they bronzed you."

"It was easier to believe in a time machine than the idea that a woman thought it up."

"Ooo. There's that anger again."

I glared towards the male agent. "Do not speculate upon things you know nothing."

Pete snickered. "I'm digging the iron vest. It really brings out your eyes."

Smiling at the two helpless agents, I laughed. "Who's angry now?" My eyes shifted to Myka. "Until next time darling. Maybe then I can answer more of those questions that are racing through that mind of yours." Again, a light blush covered the woman's cheeks.

Xxx

I met MacPherson back at the warehouse and he led me to the vault. "The anti-matter is attached. Let's see if it kills me, shall we?" Holding my breath, I pressed the triggers. Everything seemed to move slowly and I was unable to be seen. Stopping behind the man, I purred. "Behind you."

"So glad it didn't kill you." MacPherson finished entering the code.

"Why do you wear those beads?"

"A gift from an old friend. If I take them off, my blood will eat through my veins." The vault door opened. "A curious agent entered the vault years ago. I hope you don't run into him."

Smirking, I pressed the triggers again and entered the vault. It was easy to see how someone could get lost in here. Navigating was rather difficult but eventually I found my section. My heart ached when I saw my locket. It was the only picture of Christina I had left. Placing both the ring and the necklace in my pocket, I grabbed Lizzy Bourdon's compact. That would come in handy quite nicely later on. Exiting the vault, I noticed the rest of Myka's team had arrived. Cutting MacPherson's necklace, I used him as a diversion before making my getaway.

That night, I sat in a coffee shop planning out my destruction. But as I wrote, the curly haired agent crept into my thoughts. The way she looked at me was more than hero worship. She was attracted to me. That was the only explanation for her eyes lingering before she knew who I was. To my surprise, a firm hand landed a few inches from my closed notebook. Following the slender arm, I realized it was Agent Bering. "Hello darling."

Her breath hitched momentarily. "What did you steal from the Esher vault?"

"I can see you have plenty of questions. Why don't you take a seat and order some coffee?" Eventually, Myka sat across from me. She was still guarded though. "If you want all your questions answered, we might be here all night."

"For now, just a few. What did you steal from the vault?"

 _I'll have to play by her rules._ "I took what was mine." Taking off my locket, I gave it to Myka. "It's my daughter. Was, my Christina."

Myka's eyes fell on the picture of my little girl. Sadness hovered over us. "Everything that ever mattered to me is gone now. All I want to do is rejoin the warehouse."

Green eyes flashed to mine. "They won't let you. I doubt they'll let you speak before bronzing you again." She gave me the locket back. "And I'm sorry about your daughter." Another hesitation, "What happened?"

"She was murdered in our Paris home. Once I found the two men who killed my daughter…." I cut myself off. Anger started to bubble inside of me and I couldn't let Myka see that.

"That's horrible. I know what it's like to lose someone you love." Her eyes cast down to her cup of coffee.

"I believe his name was Sam, correct? He was your partner in D.C.?"

A sarcastic chuckle came from the younger woman's throat. "You did your homework. Very good." She looked back at me. "Yes, his name was Sam."

"I'm sorry for your loss." We sat in silence a moment until I had to lighten the mood. "What other questions raced through your mind as you were stranded on my ceiling?"

Myka smirked. "Very funny." Again, her body betrayed her by grinning. "I've seen your inventions in the warehouse, your time machine for example; it's different from in your book."

"Yes, physical time travel is impossible. But you can travel via consciousness."

Myka picked up on the dark cloud that moved over me. "You tried using it didn't you? To save Christina?"

"I did. And failed."

Sympathy showed in her green eyes. A light blush crossed the Agent's cheeks again. "What did you mean about distracting you earlier?"

It took me a minute to remember what she spoke of. "Well, darling, what kind of distraction do you think I meant? You had me handcuffed after all." My purr caused a shiver to course through Myka. I loved the effect I had on her.

"Ah. You meant…," She turned the cup in her hands.

I grinned as her face turned beet red. "There's something else you're dying to know about my personal tastes." I narrowed my eyes playfully. I didn't believe the woman could turn redder but it was possible. "Yes, many of my lovers were men. But young Peter would not be one of them. That was merely a distraction." Disgust flashed across Myka's face quickly. "He's not the best kisser." I leaned forward, "I'm sure you're much better."

Myka's face paled. "I…" Her eyes drifted to my lips quickly but moved elsewhere just as fast.

"Calm down Myka. I'm not trying to seduce you into my bed." Pause. "Not yet." I couldn't help but laugh at the cascade of emotions that flooded the woman's face.

"You could've fooled me." Myka's eyes narrowed and a coy grin tugged at her lips.

"That is, unless you want me to seduce you." Myka was speechless. I could see the pros and cons filing through her mind but also the mental battle she was having with herself. "If you have to think about it that long, it's not a good idea."

Myka bit her bottom lip and looked away. _Was that guilt?_ "Look, you really need to be careful. Everyone is looking for you."

"You're not turning me in?" I was genuinely surprised.

The brunette met my gaze. "No. But be careful and stay out of trouble." The woman stood. Grabbing my pen, she wrote something down on a napkin. "If you need any help with something from this century, feel free to call me."

"From a burner of course." Myka's brow rose. "I've learned a few things over the past week."

Myka just shook her head. "Yes. From a burner." The woman hesitated. She didn't want to leave. "I better go. It's getting late."

"Goodnight, darling." It never failed that any time I called her 'darling' a light blush crossed her cheeks.

"Night."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you Lisa for helping me with the park idea.**

 **Chapter Two**

I had questions, but I didn't use Myka's number just yet. One night, I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk in the rain. There was only one small park in this godforsaken town. As I turned a tree, I saw a familiar curly haired agent running a few yards away. Grinning, I pulled out my phone and dialed her number.

"Agent Bering." She was out of breath.

"Hello darling. Having a nice run are we?" I watched as Myka came to a dead stop and started to look around. "You won't find me."

"You do realize how creepy this is, right?" Slowly, Myka started running again; this time at a slower pace.

"It's all in good fun. You've got courage to wear a light colored shirt in the rain." I could feel my eyes darken. Nothing was left to the imagination as the wet material clung to the Agent's slender figure.

"See something you like?" I could hear the smirk in Myka's tone.

"And if I do?" I heard something roll and pulled the phone away momentarily. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just…hit a patch of mud."

"So, now not only are you sweaty, you're muddy as well? It sounds like someone needs a long, hot shower to clean herself up." I could feel that familiar race of my pulse as the image of Myka naked in the shower crept up on me.

Myka didn't respond for a long time. I had almost begun to think she hung up on me. "H.G., why did you call?"

I could tell from the tone of Myka's voice that our little game was over. "I just saw you running and thought I would give you a ring. In my day, we only ran from guns and curiosities."

Myka chuckled. "Curiosities? That's what you called artifacts?"

"Yes. Remember, the 1800s were vastly different from today." By now, I had ventured back to my hotel room. I couldn't run the chance of Myka finding me.

"Yes, I realize. Hold on. I have a call coming in." I slid out of my coat and threw it over the chair. "It's Pete, he's probably wondering where I am. I'm not normally out this long for a run."

"Until next run then?"

Myka hesitated. "Same time tomorrow."

"Sounds lovely. Have a nice night darling." The image of young Myka naked still plagued my thoughts. Stripping down, I ran a hot bath and sank into the steaming liquid. She was rather attractive and obviously intelligent. Both things I had hoped would change from women in my time. The looks she gave me ran through my mind. Sighing, I felt the tips of my fingers dancing along my thigh. _I've not done this in a very long time._ Before my hand could go any lower, my phone rang. It was Agent Bering. "Hello?" I slid out of my English accent into an American one just in case.

"Why? Why do that? Please never do that again."

I couldn't help but laugh at the younger woman. "Sorry darling. I had to make sure it wasn't someone else. Isn't it dangerous to call from the B&B?"

"It is, but everyone else is downstairs watching," a soft chuckle, " _The Time Machine_."

"Ah. And since you've read the book, you refuse to watch the movie?" I held the phone between my ear and shoulder, making sure it didn't drop into the water. "So, what are you doing all alone in your room then?" Silence greeted me from the other end. "I'm not watching you. It was just an educated guess."

"Leaning against my headboard, reading. Well, was reading. What about you?"

"I am currently enjoying a nice, hot bath surrounded by bubbles." I heard Myka's phone slip. "Myka?"

"Ah. That sounds….nice." Her voice cracked.

"It is, actually." We sat in silence a moment. "It's safe to say you've already showed then? You did say you were covered in mud."

"Yes. I showered when I got home."

I heard the sheets rustle. _Is she?_ "Myka, where exactly are your hands?"

"Above the covers." Her voice cracked at its high pitch.

 _She was._ "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's human nature to need a release. Tell me darling, what were you thinking about?"

"I…"

"Myka," my voice was stern. If I read the young agent correctly, on occasion she didn't want to be the one in charge.

"You." Her voice was a whisper.

"And what were you thinking?" My voice went back to the seductive purr I knew Myka enjoyed.

She was silent for a moment. "What it would be like to feel your hands on me. And what it would be like to be kissed by you."

"May I elaborate on that?" My hand slid lower. I took in a sharp breath as I drew lazy circles around my citreous.

"Yeah."

"I believe you want me to take control. To run my hands over your curves and nibble down your neck." Myka's breath became labored. "Am I correct?"

"Yes."

My hips bucked against my hand. "And you want to touch me as well?"

"Helena…" Myka pleaded. "Yes."

I moaned into the phone. Myka seemed like the type who wanted to hear what she did to her lover. Sliding two fingers between my folds, I curled them. "Myka…" The younger woman whimpered. "Release for me darling." Hearing the brunette try to muffle her moans pushed me over the same ledge. I moaned into the phone again causing the other woman to chant my name. Once Myka's breathing became even, I spoke. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Her voice was breathless. She was in a lovely haze. "You?"

"Very well." Shifting, I made myself more comfortable. I felt the familiar need for sleep coming on. Another silence fell over us.

"Will we talk tomorrow?"

A soft smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. "As long as you go on a run."

"Around seven then." There was a smile in the woman's voice.

"Until then." We said our goodbyes. After emptying the tub, I showered off all the bubbles. My muscles were still trembling. Walking to the bed on shaky legs, I didn't bother putting clothes on. Curling up, I drifted off to sleep.

Xxx

I woke up the next morning rather relaxed. Stretching, I realized my muscles were a bit sore. After showering, I ordered breakfast and a paper. As I sipped my tea, I turned to the next page. _Old fashioned indeed. Some habits do die hard._ I couldn't help but wonder what the young agent was up to this lovely morning. _She was rather taken aback from what she did last night. I wonder if it's because a woman made her release or if it's because it was someone her boss deemed as a bad guy._ Either way, I needed to plan out how I was going to get the rest of the artifacts I needed. There were a few from warehouse 2 and one attached to Christina's casket. _Christina. My beautiful baby._ Brushing my fingers across my locket, rage filled me once again.

Around noon, my phone buzzed informing me that I had a new text message. There was only one person who knew this number.

 _Hey. How are you? ~M_

It took me a moment to figure out how to reply. Once I did, I was rather slow at it. _I'm quite relaxed. And yourself? ~H_

 _I'm fine. Look, I wanted to talk about last night…. ~M_

 _As I said, there's nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. It's normal to have that urge. ~H_

 _Yeah but I've never done that before…with anyone. Period. It's just…I don't know. ~M_

 _You feel awkward because you enjoyed it or because it was me? ~H_

It took Myka a few minutes to reply. I hoped I didn't step over a line. _Maybe a little of both. ~M_

I could tell Myka was starting to shutdown so I changed the subject to a much lighter one. _Well, it was nice. Whoever invented this T9 mode needs to be bronzed! ~H_

 _Haha. Is someone having trouble figuring out today's tech? ~M_

 _Well I am over a hundred and forty years old. You'll excuse me for being a bit old fashioned. But it seems, someone rather enjoys old fashioned things. ~H_ I couldn't help but grin. I could only imagine how red Myka's face was going to be once she read the text message.

 _Yeah well…. ~M_

 _I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable darling. ~H_

 _It's alright. Well, Pete is coming back so I need to go. Talk to you around seven? ~M_

 _On your run? Yes. ~H_

As I sipped my tea, I opened the laptop James gave me. It locked onto any curious activity going on in the U.S. I needed to find a case I could easily slip into so I could prove myself. I believe Myka was on my side but I had to be sure about the rest of them.

Xxx

That night at seven Myka called. "It's me. Please don't do the American accent again. I beg of you."

"What if I want you to beg?" I bit my tongue. That wasn't supposed to come out. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist."

"Uh-huh. Sure you couldn't." Clearly, the young woman was trying not to laugh. She definitely smirked though. "How was the rest of your day?"

"Fine. I went to a bookstore and gathered some reading material. What's the deal with this series called Twilight? There were flocks of young girls around them."

Myka groaned. "Don't go near them. They are far beneath you. The vampires in that series sparkle in the sunlight."

"Sparkle? That's…preposterous. They are supposed to burn."

Myka chuckled. "Exactly. Who would have thought? You knew stuff about vampires."

"Well, I had to do a lot of research for my books. And while they don't exist, I find the idea interesting." I flipped though the channels and stopped on a police show. "Have you ever watched a show called Rizzoli and Isles before?"

"Yes. It's a good show. I'm behind a season though. We don't have TVs in our rooms so I have to find the episodes online when I have down time. Which isn't very often."

"Well, from the few episodes I've watched, it's not a terrible show. The main character, Jane, reminds me of you."

"Really? Why is that?"

"She's strong and independent. I'm glad that's changed from the 19th century. Women then were insufferable."

"Thank you." I could hear the blush in her voice. "But, what I'll normally do is let a season go by and then just binge watch it all in a day or two in bed. It's rather fun actually."

"While I've never binged watched a TV show, it would be fun staying in bed all day with someone." I heard a falter in Myka's run. I knew my voice had an effect on her but this was fun.

Clearing her throat, Myka tried to recover. "Yes, well…"

She makes it so easy to flirt with. I can't help myself. We talked for a while longer until her run was over. "Well, it's nearly eight thirty. I believe if you stay out any longer Artie and Pete will come looking for you."

"Yeah, I'm about to drive back. I can keep talking until I'm closer to the B&B if you'd like."

"That'd be nice." _She really doesn't want to stop talking to me. Hopefully that means she'll be an ally to get me reenlisted as an agent._ "Any interesting cases today?" I knew the answer because I had been tracking the activity, but I needed to make conversation.

"Not really. Pete and I went after Shakespeare's ring today. Sadly a few people died but we saved a handful of people."

"I'm glad it worked out for you."

"Me too. Well, I'm about to make the turn towards the B&B so I need to go. Have a goodnight Helena."

"You as well darling."


	3. Chapter 3

For the next week, Myka and I spoke on a regular basis. During the day it was through text messages, some in which got rather, heated. And then while she ran. Something had changed in the young agent. She had become bolder when we flirted. It was more obvious that she was interested in me. But she would never come right out and say it. "Movie night again?"

"Yes. They are watching this one series known as the SAW movies. While they are decent, they aren't my thing." Myka made herself comfortable. "What are you up to?"

"Lying in bed, listening to music, and reading. I found some CDs at a store and figured out how to work the player in my room. It's good to hear the music of my century again."

"What are you listening to?"

"Beethoven. Moonlight Sonata at the moment." I started to hum the melody as I made myself more comfortable.

"That's one of my favorites." Myka's voice was dreamy.

"It's one of mine as well. What are you reading?"

"Oh just this old book I've read a hundred times. _The Time Machine_ by H.G. Wells. Ever heard of it? It's not that bad."

I couldn't help but scoff at her sarcasm. "Not bad? How dare you call my work not bad." We shared a laugh. I had grown to enjoy the sound of Myka's laughter. It brought warmth to my chest that I've not felt in a very long time.

"So…" Myka's voice trailed off. Something hung between us. Something forbidden. _Was she about to start something tonight?_

"Yes, darling?" I let my voice dip into that velvety purr she loved so much.

A nervous chuckle escaped her throat. "What are you…you know what? Never mind. Uhm…"

"To answer your question, nothing. I rather enjoy sleeping naked." Myka choked on something. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I just…wasn't expecting that." I knew her face must have been aflame.

"Well, I can ask you the same question. So, tell me Agent Bering, what is it that you tend to sleep in?" _And the game begins once again._

Myka hesitated a moment before clearing her throat. "A pair of shorts and a t-shirt."

"And have you been thinking of me again?" I drew lazy shapes on my stomach waiting for an answer.

"I was. I couldn't get the idea of you out of my head. The way you look at me. The sound of your voice…" Myka trailed off.

My brow furrowed when I heard a buzzing sound. _Is that?_ "Myka, is that a vibrator?"

"No." Her voice was a high pitched squeak.

"You're lying to me again." My hand slid lower. "I just hope they are safer than the ones from my time."

"They are…" Myka swallowed a moan.

"You don't have to muffle those lovely sounds darling. Unless, you're keeping quiet so no one knows what you're doing and whom you're doing it with." I never enjoyed the sounds my lovers made until young Mka. I wanted to hear every sound that passed her lips. I sighed heavily into the phone at the thought of her back arching.

"The movies are loud but, I'm still around people." Myka gasped. "Helena…."

"Just think of me kissing down your stomach, placing a nip on each hip bone." Myka's breathing became labored. "Let go darling."

The young woman moaned my name and arched. "Fuck….Helena….." A whimpering moan drove me to my own euphoric explosion.

 _I wonder what she looks like with a layer of sweat covering her toned body. She's probably more beautiful with that afterglow on her skin._ "Are you alright darling?"

"I'm fantastic. You?" There was a lazy smile in her tone.

 _There's that familiar breathy voice I always left her in._ "That's good and I'm well. Once again, I'll sleep peacefully tonight. How long until the movie is over?" Reaching over, I flipped the light off.

"I think they'll be coming to bed soon. It's nearly two in the morning."

"Ah. And you have work. Shouldn't you get some sleep?" I curled up on my side and let the phone rest on my cheek.

"I do." Myka's voice was somber. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Myka." We ended the call and I placed the phone on my nightstand. _There was something else she wanted to say. Is she falling in love with me?_

Xxx

The next day, once I was out of the shower, my computer notified me that there was an anomaly. There had been a suspicious death of a boy on a wrestling team. _I'm positive Myka will be there._ Once I finished getting dressed, I ventured off towards the school.

"Stand up and put your hands in the air." I grinned when I heard the familiar voice. "Slowly." I did as she ordered and turned. "Helena?" Myka's guard dropped instantly.

"You look well rested." A devilish smirk played at my lips causing a light blush to cover Myka's cheeks. "Ladies, I know this is a bit awkward."

"Myka, why aren't you arresting her? She killed MacPherson." Claudia looked puzzled.

"I know Claud." The brunette holstered her Tesla. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm hunting for the same artifact." I pulled the award out of my pocket. "Take it."

Claudia looked at me skeptically as she took the metal. "Thanks."

"I better go." I walked towards the door, stopping in front of Myka. "If you didn't believe me, just a little, you'd have shot me by now." I let my eyes linger on her lips for a moment before meeting her gaze. "Until next time?"

Before she could retort, we heard the coach coming down the hall. "He can't find us in here."

"He can't find _you_ in here. He hasn't met me yet." I winked at the young agent before darting out the door towards the teacher. "Are you the wrestling coach?" I made sure to keep him occupied long enough give Myka and Claudia ample time to escape. I carried on the conversation for about fifteen more minutes before making up an excuse to leave.

By the time I found Claudia and Myka they had realized the metal wasn't the artifact killing the boys. Which, in my defense, I didn't know it wasn't truly the artifact. "So, you and H.G. on a first name basis. When did that happen?" I hid behind a pillar far enough away so they couldn't find me but close enough to listen.

"What do you mean 'when did that happen?'"

"Oh come on. You've been seeing her, haven't you? Or at least talking to her. Two strangers don't practically have eye sex the second time they've met. Mykes, you know I can keep my mouth shut."

"I've not seen her since MacPherson. But we've talked on the phone."

"Is that why your runs got longer? You were talking with H.G.?" The woman paused. "Why didn't I see this before? You always went up to your room on movie night, you texted during the day, and you woke up in a good mood this morning. What _have_ the two of you been _doing_ on movie night?" Their backs were to me but I could only imagine how red Myka's face must have been.

"Claudia! Keep your voice down. And nothing…"

"Liar. You've been doing the dirty with H.G. haven't you? That's what all those noises were." Claudia couldn't hold back the joy she felt. "Oh come on Myka. You've been happier lately. That's not a bad thing."

"It is when Artie would probably have you bronzed if he found out."

"He wouldn't have you bronzed. He'd probably ground you for a while." I chuckled inwardly at the thought. "So, are you going to date the woman or not?"

"Why can you not accept the idea that I can just have phone sex and nothing more?"

"Because you're you. You're a hopeless romantic who reads! I think it'd be kind of sweet if the two of you got together. I mean, she is your favorite author." As Claudia spoke I couldn't help but think about doing something romantic for Myka. She does deserve it.

"Can we get back to the case, please?"

"Fine. But we're not done with this." Claudia gave Myka the medical records of the two boys. They didn't die of natural causes like everyone believed. They died by spontaneous combustion. And something was peculiar about the wrestling coach's financials. He lived in a very rich part of town on a not so rich salary. News spread that there had been a car accident in one of the parking lots. I got away before Myka and Claudia caught me.

At the scene, I allowed myself to be seen and started walking away. Thankfully, Myka followed. "Will you slow down?" I did as she asked. "Thank you."

"I honestly thought the metal was the artifact. That's why I gave it to you and Claudia."

"How did you know…? You've been spying on me again, haven't you?" All I did was smile. "That's so creepy."

"But at least I'm charming." I smiled at the torn brunette. "I do, however, have some information that might help you. The coach has his students drinking an energy drink that supposedly makes them stronger. The factory in which these drinks are being made is being moved to another state. So I can assume that's why they want to keep the deaths quiet."

Myka's step faltered. "How do you know this?"

"I'm charming and know how to use my sex appeal to gather information. People may have changed since the 1800s but not totally."

"Unbelievable." Myka pinched the bridge of her nose. Both of us jumped when we heard an SUV screeching towards us. Myka tried shooting out the tires but missed. Wrapping my free arm around her, I pulled us in the air using my grappler. The young woman clung to me scared half to death.

"I do miss the horse and buggy days. Progress is in many ways overrated." Letting us down slowly, Myka still clung to me for dear life once we hit the ground. "Myka, darling, you can let go of me anytime now. We're back on the ground."

"What?" The frazzled brunette looked at her feet. "Oh, sorry." Moving back a few steps she just stared at my gun. "A grappling hook?"

"What?" I made sure everything was alright. Seeing as how I hadn't used it in over a century, I wasn't sure if it could hold up two bodies. _One body being very firm with small curves._ I shook my head trying to clear the positively filthy thoughts of what I'd like to do with the younger woman.

"Nothing. It's just a bit old fashioned is all." Myka started coming down from her adrenaline high.

"It wasn't when I invented it." I couldn't help the snarkiness in my tone. "Well it seems to have saved your life."

"Oh I'm not complaining. As you said, I apparently have an appreciation for old fashioned things." My brow rose at the young agent. "That came out…"

"Oh no. That came out exactly how you wanted it to. Don't deny it Agent Bering." The woman's face turned beet red. "I believe we might find out some answers in the coach's office. Shall we?"

Xxx

I knelt down to maneuver the pins I needed to pick the lock. "This is called breaking and entering."

"It always was." After about a minute, the door clicked open. "There we go. After you." Pushing the door open, I allowed Myka entrance. I couldn't help but look her over as she passed.

"You take the desk and I'll take the closet." Agreeing, I started looking through the mail. "So, you built that gun…"

"You were coveting my grappler. Old fashioned indeed." I could help but chuckle.

"Admiring, maybe. Not coveting."

"Myka, have you seen these? You write important messages on them and affix them to objects. I invented many things in my day but these are brilliant." The young agent couldn't hold her laughter. "What?"

"It's just you. You're thrilled over a piece of paper with adhesive on the back. It's quite endearing."

"My tech level skill will come quite in handy when I come back to work." I looked over the laptop that sat open on the desk.

"I don't think the choice is Artie's. Honestly, I don't think its Mrs. Frederic's either."

"Just trying to make conversation. Pointed conversation but conversation nevertheless." Silence fell between us.

"Look about last night…"

Leaning back in the chair, I sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you that it's alright? The world isn't going to end if you're attracted to another woman."

Myka's head shot up. "That's not…" The woman turned towards me with something in her eyes that I couldn't place.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. Let's talk about last night later." Myka gave a slight nod. "Could you help me with this? I know how to use the internet but that's about it." I stood to allow Myka to sit. As I watched, the smell of her shampoo filled my senses again. My body started to tingle in ways it had never done before.

"H.G., look at this." Pictures of Philip filled the screen. "He did this in three weeks." The boy used to be a bit heavy but now has nothing but muscle.

I leaned a little more over Myka's shoulder. "Something is turning these boys into perfect specimens."

"And then killing them." Myka's voice cracked when she turned her head. Our lips were mere inches apart and she couldn't take her eyes off of mine.

I glanced down to hers before moving away. "Exactly." Claudia called Myka's phone and told us more about the bottling plant.

"Okay we'll meet you there." Myka slid the phone in her pocket and stood quickly. "You coming?"

"Of course. You need to keep an eye on me don't you?"

Myka's eyes narrowed. "There's a hidden meaning in that but I'm not going to ponder it at the moment. Stop flirting with me while we're on a case." The brunette tried to keep herself from grinning.

"I can't help myself darling. You make it so easy." The woman huffed as I brushed by her.

Xxx

When we arrived at the bottling plant, Dr. Mahoney told us about the ingredients in the energy drink. Nothing raised any red flags until the CEO joined us. When he took over the tour, he showed us where the drinks were stored. "Myka, do you know about Godfred's spoon?" An old ladle, I had been looking for hung near the vats. "It's said to be foriged from the armor of his enemies. His men would drink from it before each battle. It made them stronger." Taking the ladle, I was about to nutrolize it, but Dr. Mahoney grabbed it.

"This is mine." He looked towards Mr. Rustle. "You don't have to answer any of their questions."

"You have stock from the beginning. If the sale doesn't go through you'd lose thousands. Give them the ladle." Claudia ran up just in time to be pushed over the side by the doctor.

"Claudia!" Myka ran down the steps to help her friend out of the container. "Grab him!" Nailing the good doctor in the chest, I took him by the collar and joined Myka. "How long does she have?"

"Since the drink is going directly into her pours, she has maybe an hour or two left. I'm sorry."

"We need something to slow down the burning process." The CEO said he would get an ice bath together.

"I did work with Dr. Murrow on amino acids. Maybe I can cobble together an antidote."

"That was a hundred and fifteen years ago!"

"Myka, I doubt amino acids have changed that much!" The younger woman's eyes pleaded with me. "I'll be back as soon as possible." When I returned, Claudia was covered in ice. "I hope this works." Filling the eye dropper, I moved beside Myka. "I'm afraid this won't taste very good." Emptying the dropper, I held Claudia's mouth shut forcing her to swallow. "I know one mission won't change your mind. I'm not expecting miracles overnight." I looked into worried green eyes. "Just keep an open mind." I truly hoped this worked.

"Stop having eye sex when I'm about to die." Moving back, I let Myka join her friend.

"Hey you. Let's sit you up."

"That's easy for you to say. Did I combust? Because if that guy made me combust I'm going to be pissed." The young girl groaned as Myka pulled her into a sitting position. I jotted down a note and left my grappler behind.

Xxx

Later that night, Myka called once everyone was in bed. "You left before we could thank you."

"Her living is thanks enough. I'm glad it worked." I leaned against the headboard and crossed one ankle over the other. "And I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks. Why did you leave your grappler?"

"Because you were coveting it." I smiled remembering our little back and forth in the office.

"I was not coveting it." Myka paused. "Okay fine. I was coveting it."

"I knew you were." Warmth filled my chest at her bashfulness.

"Thank you for saving us." There was something hidden in Myka's voice.

"Well, I'm glad I could be of assistance. Even if you had a vice grip on my ribcage that nearly snapped me in half."

"Well excuse me for hanging on for dear life while I'm being hoisted into the air with no warning." The brunette paused. I assumed she was remembering being fully pressed against my side. "I didn't mean to wrap my ankles around yours…"

"As you said, you were hanging on for dear life. Think nothing of it darling." Silence fell between us again. She didn't want to get off the phone but had no real reason to keep talking with me.

"Going back to the conversation from the office…"

"Yes?" Guilt filled my chest for snapping at her earlier.

"I don't normally cuss like I did unless…"

"Is that what you were so embarrassed over?" I tried to stiffen a laugh but failed. "Myka, if it helps any that was a little bit of a turn on." I knew the other woman's face was on fire.

"It is?"

"Yes. Miss. Uptight Secret Service Agent borderline screaming a very colorful word…" I couldn't help but tease.

"I didn't," she lowered her voice. "Scream."

"Maybe not. But I would enjoy investigating if I could…." An evil grin tugged at the corner of my mouth. I could only imagine the mortified look on the woman's face.

Myka was quiet for a while. "I'm sure you would like to investigate that." There was a hesitation in Myka's voice. "Would you like to go out for coffee? Or something?'

"Agent Bering, are you asking me on a date?" _Yes. This is exactly what I needed to get into the warehouse._

"Why yes, I am actually. Is that a yes?"

"When and where?" I pulled out my notebook and pen to take down the address of the coffee shop outside of town. "I'll see you at noon then."

"See you then." Myka cleared her throat and shifted. "Goodnight Helena."

"Goodnight darling." Placing the phone on the nightstand, I made myself comfortable in the bed. As the sound of Beethoven filled the room, I couldn't shake the longing feeling I had. Was I starting to have feelings for this woman? Yes, we flirted back and forth and had great chemistry, there was something else there. Moving the thoughts out of my mind, I turned off the light and tried to get some sleep. The last thing I thought of was how Myka acted when we were alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Pulling into the coffee shop Myka told me about, I was nervous. While I didn't believe she would ambush me, I was still cautious. When I saw her leaning against her car, I smiled inwardly. Parking, I got out and was greeted with a wide smile. "Hey."

"Hello darling. How are you?" I couldn't help but look the curly haired agent over. She wore a pair of tight jeans and a button down dress shirt un-tucked. "Dressing casually for once in your life?"

"Well, it is my day off, so yes. And don't worry. No one will bother us unless it's short of the world ending. Everyone knows that if I go out of town it means don't bother me under any circumstances. And, Claudia is keeping Pete occupied if anything does come up."

My brow rose. "So she knows you're sneaking around with me?"

"I'm not sneaking around with you." A slight blush graced Myka's cheeks.

"Well, technically you are. We're just not sleeping together." The coy grin I had made her cheeks turn redder. "Let's get some coffee."

"Yes. Let's." Myka followed me inside and was greeted quickly.

"Hello Myka. It's been awhile." The young barista was happy to see her. "Your regular, I suppose?"

"Yes, please. And whatever my friend wants." Myka took a seat in a corner table as I ordered.

"So, you come here often?" I took a seat in the empty chair across from the younger woman.

"Mostly on my days off. I come here when I want to be left alone."

"It's your secret hideout?" I leaned on my elbows and studied the woman before me. Myka seemed so relaxed even though she was breaking a vast amount of rules.

"Of sorts, yes." The young man brought our drinks and we thanked him. "So, your grappler is under my bed. I couldn't very well give it to Artie. He'd want to keep it in the H.G. Wells section."

My head tilted slightly. "Why would you not want it to be in the warehouse?"

"It's special to you. If it was in the warehouse, it would just collect dust. And, to be honest, I kind of want to use it eventually."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "You'd be scared for your life."

"Tue." Myka sipped her coffee. "Will you teach me?"

I smiled softly. "Of course. What else do you do on your days off?" I was genuinely curious.

"There's a bookstore a few miles away. Would you be interested in joining me? They have an entire section dedicated to you." The young agent wiggled her eyebrows.

"Now who's flirting with whom?" My eyes narrowed causing another blush. _She does that a lot around me._ "But yes, I would enjoy seeing a whole section dedicated to my brilliance. Although, I'm sure your bookshelf is better."

"Oh it is." Myka paused and noticed my grin. "Oh shut up."

Once we finished our coffee, I rode with her to the bookstore. "Ah, Griffin. My favorite invisible customer. How are you?" _Myka must be liked by everyone she meets; unless she's arresting them._ "And you brought your girlfriend? She must be very important if you brought her here."

Myka's cheeks turned red once more. "She's not my girlfriend." Clearing her throat, Myka continued. "But yeah…" The younger woman rubbed the back of her neck. She tried desperately to not look in my direction.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My mistake." He smiled apologetically. "I have that first edition copy of _The Time Machine_ for you." The older man reached under the counter. Myka stole a glance towards me. All I could do was grin. "I'll keep it up here until you're ready to go."

"Thanks."

I followed the brunette with a pep in my step. "Griffin, huh? And you tracked down a first edition copy of my book? I'm quite flattered."

"I had forgotten about that. Otherwise, I wouldn't have brought you here. Your ego is big enough." Myka smirked. "And the Griffin comment is a joke."

"From _The Invisible Man_ , I know." Myka turned a corner. "Oh come now. As he said, I'm special to you." I paused, "Why does he think you're interested in women?"

"Because I've never brought a guy here. Although, that doesn't really answer the question either since I've never brought anyone here." Myka's brow creased.

"Well, either way, I'm still flattered." I let my fingertips glide across the leather bound spines. I could feel Myka's eyes lingering on my hand. "You're battling with yourself again."

"Will you stop that?" The brunette huffed and walked to a different isle.

"Stop what?" I pulled out a book to look through the shelf.

"Stop psychoanalyzing me. I'm not thinking about us as a couple even though we've..." Myka stopped herself and looked at me. Her green eyes were vulnerable.

A soft smile tugged at my lips. "Is that what you want?" That warmth filled my chest again at the thought.

Biting her bottom lip, she thought. "I…I don't know." Myka's voice was small. "And don't say, "I don't know" means that you do know you just don't want to answer the question."

"I wasn't going to."

Myka sighed and rejoined me. "Honestly, I don't know. While yes, I like you and it's more than hero worship, it goes against what I _should_ do." She ran a frustrated hand through her curly hair. "I should turn you into the Regents but I don't want to. You wanted to be bronzed because of your daughter. You were grief stricken. I can't blame you for that. You're brilliant and I believe you're a good person. You saved me and Claudia when you didn't have to."

"What does your gut say? Not taking into consideration your logic."

Myka looked at me a moment before quickly lacing her fingers in my hair and crashing her lips against mine. I couldn't help but reciprocate the kiss. The younger woman put so much passion into each kiss that it couldn't be ignored. A small moan escaped her lips as I pulled us together. Breaking for air, Myka let her forehead rest against mine. "That's what my gut is telling me."

"Being completely honest with you darling, I've never been kissed like that before. And that says something since many people fancied me." My voice was breathless and my thoughts were foggy.

"Please never bring up your past lovers. It's quite a turn off." Myka kept her hands on my neck and I left mine on her hips.

"I won't. But I never realize you felt that way about me. I had a feeling you enjoyed my company but…"

A chuckle escaped the younger woman's throat. "Really? Even after we had phone sex?"

"Point taken. Especially, since you're not the type for just phone sex." Myka leaned back enough to look me in the eyes. "I overheard you and Claudia talking."

"How often do you stalk me?" She couldn't help but laugh as she took a step back.

"It's become a rather entertaining past time of mine. But not often."

Shaking her head, Myka pulled a book from the shelf. "Let's get out of here before I buy more than two books. I still have a stack of them to read at the B&B."

As we checked out, the man smiled knowingly. "Not your girlfriend, huh? Oh yes, I kiss all of my female friends like that." Myka's face turned red. "It's fine. It is the 21st century after all. People are more open about that sort of thing. All that matters is that you're happy."

"Thanks Matt." We drove in silence. I wasn't quite sure where Myka was taking us but I trusted her. _That kiss. My body has never reacted to a kiss like that before. And what's this warmth in my chest every time she looks at me a certain way?_ _I have the feeling she's falling for me but am I for her? I can't let that happen. Not if I'm going to go through with my plans for this wrenched world._ "You alright?" Myka's voice cut through my thoughts.

Looking over, I smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to give you time to think in peace." I shifted in the seat. "Where are you taking us?"

"To grab a bite to eat. I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm sure you're sick of hotel food."

"Yes, quite sick of it." I paused, "What have you concluded?"

"I'm about 80/20 about the idea of an 'us'. Eighty being the for."

"The twenty being because I'm deemed as the bad guy that you're supposed to turn in?"

"Something like that." Myka pulled into a small diner. "This place has the best cheeseburgers." I couldn't help but smirk. "Yes, I eat unhealthy on occasion. I am human after all."

"Oh and I'm not?" I closed the car door and started towards the diner.

"It's debatable." Myka grinned as she held the door open. We took a seat in the back and waited. "What American dishes have you had?"

Glancing over the menu, I answered. "Well, I've had a cheeseburger and grilled cheese before but I want to try something new. What's this barbeque platter?" 

"It's pretty good. The barbeque sauce they use is delicious. You might like it."

"Since our tastes are similar, I'll take your word for it." The waitress came to take our orders. Myka ordered a bacon cheese burger while I ordered the platter. The woman smiled and walked away. "Do you always come here after the coffee shop and bookstore?"

"Most of the time, yes. After this, I normally go to the park and read. It's a nice five hour break from reality."

"That gives us about three hours left then? What would you like to do?"

Myka thought a moment. "Maybe go somewhere private to talk?"

"That sounds nice." As we ate, we talked about 19th century literature. It was nice having an intellectual conversation with someone for once. I told Myka about my teacher at warehouse 12 and how he was a lot like Claudia. She hung onto every word I said.

Xxx

"Wow, Myka Bering breaking into an abandoned, what did you call this place? A roller-skating rink I believe?"

"Yes, I'm not sure if there are any skates left but it's a private place to talk. I doubt you'd want to take me back to your hotel room since…" Myka paused. "Oh wipe that smug look off your face. I meant so you don't run the risk of someone finding out where you're staying."

"Mmhmm I'm sure that's the reason." Acting before I could stop myself, I wrapped my arms around Myka from behind and let my chin rest on her shoulder. "I think you just don't want to see exactly where I was when we _talked_ on the phone." My voice dipped into a seductive purr as I whispered in the young agent's ear. I quite enjoyed the shiver that coursed through her body and the whimper she tried to hide.

"How do you do that?" Myka's head tilted to the side begging me to kiss her neck.

"Do what darling?" My lips brushed the warm skin as I spoke.

"Make my body react in ways it's never done before." Myka shivered as I ghosted my lips over her pulse point.

"Are you sure you want this, Myka?" I whispered in the woman's ear and gained a whimper.

"Yes…" Myka drew out the word and I placed a soft kiss below her ear. A throaty groan erupted as I took an earlobe between my teeth. The young woman sighed as I trailed featherlike kisses down her neck. Myka turned in my arms and met my gaze. Her eyes were dark with passion that ignited a fire deep in the pit of my stomach. "There's a couch in the other room. I want you to take me." That was all she needed to say. Crashing my lips against hers, I walked us to the other room. Clothes were shed quickly and I kissed each newly exposed inch of skin. Myka tasted sweet with a citrusy smell of the body wash she used.

"You can touch me, I won't break." My voice was husky in the younger woman's ear as I made myself comfortable on top of her. Myka set my skin on fire with each light brush of her fingertips. I craved more from the woman beneath me but I knew this was unchartered territory. Each little moan and gasp excited me knowing she had never felt this before. I wanted to make this memorable for the young agent. I wanted to make sure she never forgot about this day.

We redressed in a comfortable silence. _This wasn't the way I planned today going but I'm not ashamed of it. I need to figure out something to do for Myka. Something romantic. What am I saying? I can't get too involved with her. My plans. Stay focused, Helena._ "Are you alright darling?"

"Yeah. I'm good." Myka finished buttoning her shirt. I was careful not to leave any marks that couldn't be covered by clothing. "You? I hope you won't be sore because of that uncomfortable couch."

"I'll be fine darling. I might be over a hundred and forty years old but my body was bronzed when I was in my thirties. So, I feel as old as you would think."

Myka smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "This wasn't how I had today planned. I had no intension of making love to you. But," her eyes drifted to my lips a moment. "I don't regret it by any means."

I smiled and kissed Myka quickly. "Neither do I. But, I believe you need to get back soon. Otherwise they might come looking for you."

"Yes, I better." Myka drove us back to the coffee shop in silence. Before I got out, she locked the doors. "Helena," I turned towards the brunette slightly worried. _She wouldn't. Not now._ "Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just," Myka's voice trailed off. "Thank you for coming with me today."

"You're welcome." Leaning forward, I placed a gentle kiss on the younger woman's lips. Before it progressed too far, I moved away and cleared my throat. "You better go. We'll talk on your run tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Collapsing on the hotel bed, I couldn't help but feel relaxed. Every muscle in my body still felt loosened from the incredible orgasms Myka gave me. _She said she's never made love to a woman before but, bloody hell, I think she lied._ Turning on my side, I closed my eyes to bask in the aftermath of today's events. Before I drifted off, my phone buzzed alerting me to a new text. Opening it, I was glad to see it was Myka.

 _Made it back safe. Hope you did too. Maybe we can get together again soon? ~M_

 _That would be lovely. Yes, I made it back safely. I'm rather knackered though. ~H_

 _I bet you are. ;) I am too. Claudia keeps giving me 'the look.' ~M_

I couldn't hold back a laugh. _Oh really? What look is that? ~H_

 _The I-know-you-had-sex look. Get some rest. ~M_

 _It'd be much better if a certain agent was in my arms… ~H_

It took Myka a moment to reply. _I think I'd like that._ _J_ _~M_

 _Indeed. Is no one at the B &B? ~H_

 _Everyone is doing their own thing. We're about to head out. Just got a ping. I'll talk to you later ~M_

 _Bye darling. Be careful. ~H_

 _I will. ~M_

 _Bloody hell. I think I am starting to fall for this woman. Why else would I be happy to see her name flash across my screen?_ I groaned and rolled to my back. "What am I going to do now?"

xxx

The next day, I binged watched more Rizzoli and Isles. I wondered what it would be like to have Myka curled up beside me watching episode after episode. My mind wandered to the curly haired agent quite a bit since we first met. Even more after our first _talk_. Keeping an eye on the constant missions Myka and her team went on; I was irritated there wasn't one I could slip into. I wanted to see her again but I couldn't very well show up at the B &B. I was about to get in the shower when my phone buzzed.

 _Do you think you left enough marks on me? Pretty sure I'll be claimed as yours for quite a while. I lost count at seven. ~M_

 _Well good afternoon to you too. Yes, I may have gotten a little carried away. I never did like to share. ;) But at least I was nice enough to make sure they could all be covered up. Unlike you. ~H_

 _Sorry about that. What are you up to? ~M_

 _I've been binge watching TV and reading. I was about to get in the shower. Would you like to join me? ~H_

 _Its fun isn't it? Especially if you have junk food. And as tempting as a soap covered H.G. Wels is, I must decline. Pete and I are looking for an artifact that's causing some issues in Florida. Hopefully I'll be back later tonight. Won't be able to run though._ _L_ _~M_

 _I'll miss our nightly hour and a half talk. I don't want you to get caught at the B &B. I'm sure Pete has been getting some vibes, as he calls them, from you. ~H_

 _He has but I've been able to brush them off as something book related. ~M_

 _That's my girl. ~H_ I actually felt sad that I was going to miss our nightly talk. It had become a routine we both looked forward to.

 _Well you're my time traveler so I guess we're even._ _J_ _Gotta go. There's only so long a woman can stay in the bathroom before someone comes looking for her. ~M_

 _Again, sneaking around with me. ;) Bye love ~H_

Xxx

Once Myka was back from Florida and able to run again she asked if we could meet and I teach her how to use my grappler. We met at an abandoned building outside of town. I was greeted with a smile and kiss. "Well, it seems like someone missed me."

Myka blushed lightly. "A little bit. How have you been?"

"I've been well. So, you want me to teach you how to use my grappler?" I lead us behind the building.

"Yeah." Myka pulled out the grappler to inspect it.

"Well, it's pretty simple. You aim, pull the trigger, and once it tightens, it'll pull you up. When you want to release, pull the trigger again." I watched as Myka aimed for the roof of the building. "But, please, hold on tightly. I don't want you falling."

"I will be." I had to stiffen a laugh as the brunette was pulled off her feet. I'm sure I heard a curse word or two. Thankfully, Myka came down with ease.

"Did Myka Bering curse? I thought you only did that when you…" My voice trailed off as the agent turned a deep red. "Good job. Maybe next time, don't be as tight. Loosen up a little and it won't be as rough. It took me awhile to get used to."

"I'm sure it did."

I watched as Myka tried a few more times. Eventually, she got better and didn't curse as she was pulled off the ground. Myka was debating something and I wanted to know what. "What's on your mind darling?" We walked back to the cars in silence.

"It's…it's stupid." Bashful Myka was adorable.

"Try me." Wrapping my arms around the brunette's waist, I kissed her softly.

"Every few months, each agent gets a weekend to themselves. We get Friday through Sunday all to ourselves and no interruptions." She paused, and chewed her lip. "I thought that maybe we could go to Featherhead and spend the weekend in a nice hotel room?"

To say the offer threw me was an understatement. "Myka…"

"I shouldn't have asked…"

My grip tightened when Myka tried to move away. "I would like that." Warmth filled my chest.

Green eyes met mine and a weary smile turned into a breathtaking one. "Really?"

"You can show me how to properly binge watch a show and relax." Running my hands under Myka's shirt, I leaned in to whisper. "And maybe a few other things." Dipping my head, I kissed the soft skin below Myka's ear.

A rugged sigh escaped her lips. "Helena…," Groaning, Myka stepped away. Her eyes were dark with lust and passion. "Not here."

"Understandable." Clearing my throat, I tried to calm myself. _What this woman does to me is dangerous. It's getting harder and harder to keep my hands off of her._ "How would you like to make the arrangements for Featherhead? We can't exactly do it under my name."

"It'll be under mine. The manager of the hotel knows me. He and I go way back. He was a regular at my father's bookstore before he moved to Featherhead. Thomas can keep his mouth shut. He'll put me in under an alias and I'll pay in cash."

"It seems you have everything worked out then. I can't wait to have you all to myself. No agent and no bad guy; just Myka Bering and Helena Wells."

Smirking, Myka folded her arms. "For the last time, you're not a bad guy."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay. No escaped Victorian writer. Better?"

"Better."

Xxx

Friday came and I met Myka at the hotel. As I walked up, she waited for me in the lobby. "Hey." Waving me over, I joined the agent. "We can go on up."

"Alright." As we walked, I made sure to keep my head turned away from all cameras. I finally relaxed when we got to the room. "This is a very nice hotel."

"Much nicer than what you've been staying in. Which is my point." Myka pushed open the door and I followed her in. The room was like a small apartment. "Everything we need is already here. I had Thomas go shopping. Would you like a glass of wine?"

I was speechless. All I could do was watch the brunette. _No one has ever done something this nice for me. None of my lovers and not even Christina's father did something like this. Myka is falling for me._ "Myka, thank you." I wrapped my arms around her from behind. "No one has ever done something like this for me." I placed a kiss on Myka's shoulder and let my chin rest there. "Thank you." Tears started to glisten in my eyes. My grip tightened as Myka tried to move.

Stopping, she simply laced her fingers in my hair. "You're welcome Helena." Turning her head, Myka captured my lips in a soft kiss. Deepening the kiss, I turned the younger woman and held her between myself and the counter. Hands and lips roamed. A throaty moan escaped Myka as I cupped her breast in my hand. "Helena," her voice was stern. Pulling back, I met bright green eyes. "Not now. We have the whole weekend."

"Right. Show me what all you've planned for this lovely weekend getaway." After Myka poured the wine, she explained that you couldn't have a proper binge session without nachos, Twizzlers, soda, and pizza. "What are those?" I watched as Myka bit off a piece of the red, twisted candy.

"It's called a Twizzler. They're pretty addictive. Try one." She gave me a strand and I chewed slowly.

"It's…alright. I think I'll like the peanut butter chocolate cups better." Reaching around the brunette, I grabbed the orange bag and popped a cup into my mouth. A new hunger washed over me as I glanced over Myka. "Much better." My grin grew as it dawned on the young agent what had crossed my mind.

"Really? Is that the only thing on your mind right now?" She smirked.

"You're the one who has whipped cream in the fridge and nothing to put it on." Heat rushed to Myka's face. She had been caught. "Now who has one thing on their mind?" Brushing by Myka, I went to take my bag to the bedroom. I was pleased to see a queen sized bed. _We'll be sleeping in the same bed._

"As I said, this weekend is going to be binge watching perfection." Myka kissed my cheek before walking around me. "Come on. I brought Rizzoli and Isles since you seem to like the show."

Xxx

Myka and I watched an entire season in less than twenty four hours. Of course, we would have finished sooner if it wasn't for her wandering hands. I have never in all my days stayed in my night clothes all day. Only leaving the bed to get something to drink or use the bathroom. "This is lovely." I kissed Myka's hair as she laid her head on my chest.

"It is lovely." The younger woman snuggled closer and pressed a kiss on my collarbone. "I don't want to go back to reality tomorrow afternoon. I'd much rather stay here." Myka's voice trailed off as she drew random designs on my bare chest.

Dread washed over me. "I agree. But sadly, once this weekend passes, you'll go back to being a warehouse agent and I'll go back to being on the run." I pulled Myka closer.

"Somehow we need to prove you're still a good agent. I believe you are. But Artie and the Regents might be harder to win over." Before I could comment, Myka's phone started buzzing. "It's Claudia." Grabbing her phone, Myka opened the text.

 _CODE RED! CODE RED! Mrs. F…_

Both Myka and I jumped when we heard a familiar throat being cleared. "Agent Bering. Miss. Wells." _Bollocks!_

"M-mmrrrss. F-Frederic…" Myka pulled the sheets up to her chin to cover any inch of bare skin. "I..we…,"

The mysterious caretaker held up a hand to stop Myka. "I know you've been talking for weeks now. Don't try to deny it."

"Irene, this is my fault. I seduced her…"

"Helena…" Myka cut me off with a glare.

"Ladies," Irene's voice was stern; gaining our attention. "As I said, I know the two of you have been talking for nearly a month now. Helena, you saved Myka's and Claudia's life. I've been watching you. I know you've been tracking the missions my team has been on."

Guilt clenched in my stomach when Myka looked at me. "I'm sorry Myka. I…"

"I also know that you've helped Myka and Pete find artifacts. You just did from the shadows so to speak. You've proven to me that you are still of value. And I've seen how you've acted around agent Bering." _I know that look. She knows that I'm starting to care for this woman._ "I'll talk to the Regents and we will have you rejoin the warehouse. You will be under Agent Bering's watchful eye."

"R-really?" Myka's face lit up.

Irene gave a slight nod. "Enjoy the rest of your weekend. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. And Myka, be repaired to be scalded by Artie. You know how he feels about Helena."

It wasn't until after the caretaker left that Myka met my gaze. "You tracked our missions? Is that how you knew about the wrestling team?"

"Yes and yes." _Here it comes._ I braced myself for the worst but it never came. "Are you not angry?"

"That's why three of the guys were tied up and gagged while the artifact was a few feet away." All I could do was smile. _This is not how I pictured this going._ "I wondered what you had been up to all these weeks."

"Idle hands are the Devil's advocate. I had to do something besides read and think of a certain amazingly understandable warehouse agent."

Myka's eyes narrowed as she tried to hold back a grin. It didn't take long for her body to waver. "I can't believe you stalked me and I didn't know it. I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"Well, at least it was just me stalking you." Leaning back, I got comfortable under the covers again.

"This is true." Myka repositioned herself and curled beside me.

Xxx

Sunday afternoon came and we parted ways. I tried to assure Myka that I would indeed see her again in person and not in bronze. Even though I wasn't sure what speaking to the Regents would bring, I didn't want the young woman to worry. Although, I knew she would. The last day of our getaway consisted of nothing but lying in bed, talking to one another, and being in each other's presence. I finally admitted to myself that I had come to care greatly for my lover. Now, standing in front of the Regents, my heart pounded behind my ribcage. I might be a woman of science, but I said a quick prayer to whatever higher power there is that I would see Myka again.

"Miss. Wells, it has come to our attention that you have been in contact with one of our agents. You have helped with more than one case. According to Mrs. Frederic, you have helped acquire a handful of dangerous artifacts without the team's knowledge. Is this true?"

"Yes Sir." I kept my voice from wavering. _If I am to prove my worth, I cannot show weakness._

Mr. Kosan looked to the other Regents with a silent question. "Miss. Wells, you will be reinstated as an agent but you will be under strict watch. If you try anything we deem as unfit, you will be bronzed. Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

Xxx

I waited in a separate room while Mr. Kosan greeted Myka and the rest of her team. "Has she been bronzed?" My lover's voice cracked. Excitement filled me knowing how happy she was about to be.

"Miss. Wells." That was my queue. Walking in slowly, I couldn't help the smile I had when I met Myka's gaze. A breathtaking smile crossed her beautiful face. I've never seen her so happy. "Agent Wells is to be reinstated as a warehouse agent. Agent Bering, she is under your jurisdiction. You will be her superior for the time being. Agent Wells will work alongside you and Agent Lattimer."

"This is wrong!" Artie stood and glared at Myka. "You caused this. You should have turned her in the second you found her!" Brushing past the brunette, Arthur left. Myka gave me an apologetic look before going after him. Pete, Claudia, and I stood in silence.

Claudia finally spoke. "Well, I'm glad you're here."

"Thank you Claudia." _I knew this would cause trouble but I didn't realize this much. I feel bad for Myka. I can only imagine what Arthur is saying about me._

Xxx

When Myka never returned to the warehouse, I made my way to the B&B. I was met by a young woman named Leena. "You must be H.G., Myka said you would be coming." Her eyes narrowed a moment. "Your energy is dark and full of pain." My guard instantly went up. _How could she know about that?_ "I can read people's energy. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It just happens when a new person comes in. Myka is upstairs. Feel free to move your stuff in. There's one empty room left across from Myka's."

"Thank you." Making my way upstairs, I noticed soft piano music coming from one of the bedrooms. _She's listening to our favorite song._ Cautiously, I knocked on the door. "Myka?"

A moment later, the door opened. "Hey, come on in."

"I'm sorry about earlier." I followed Myka after closing the door behind us.

"It's alright." She plopped down on the small bed. "He's always grumpy. Once he gets to know you, I'm sure he'll come around. Take a seat." Myka motioned to the empty spot beside her.

"I can only hope." Silently, I sat beside the brunette. "I'll move my things in shortly." I debated my next statement. _Should I say that I'll miss waking up with her on my chest? Or feeling her presence behind me?_

Chewing her lip, the brunette looked away. "It'll be odd sleeping across the hall from you."

 _Oh thank goodness she said it first._ "I know." A somber silence hovered between us.

"Do you need help moving in?" Myka's voice was hopeful.

"That would be lovely." It only took a few tips from the car to have all of my things in my room. All I had were books, clothes, and toiletries.

"Oh, when it comes to the shower situation," Myka started with a sarcastic chuckle. "Take one before Pete. He uses all the hot water. You would think, him being a guy, he would take quick showers."

"He doesn't?" Myka shook her head. "Dare I ask why? He doesn't have a lot of hair like you and I." Unpacking my clothes and putting them in a drawer felt nice. I just wished it was in Myka's room. _What am I thinking? I need to nip this in the bud before it gets out of hand. But I can't help how I feel about this woman._

"I don't know. You want these in the closet, right?" Myka held up my blazers and vests.

"Yes." I paused to watch the brunette. "Thank you for helping me."

"Of course. That's what…." Myka cut herself off.

A grin tugged at the corner of my mouth. "That's what?" It only grew when the brunette's face turned pink. "What is it darling?" Laying down the shirt, I went to wrap my arms around Myka. "Tell me." I couldn't help but pout slightly as I laid my chin on her shoulder.

Myka chuckled when she saw our reflection in the tall mirror. "That's what girlfriends are for."

"You know," I kissed her quickly on the cheek. "I've never had a girlfriend before. Well, not in this context anyway. It's nice."

We stood in silence a moment before Myka kissed me gently. "It is nice."

"We could," my voice dipped into a seductive purr. "Conserve water and shower together." I let my hand wander underneath Myka's T-shirt. She squirmed as I dragged my nails lightly across her ribcage. "How about it?" A whimper escaped the woman's throat as my breath caressed her ear.

"Maybe when we have the house to ourselves. I wouldn't want anyone to hear you moaning out my name. You can be rather…"

"You're going to call me the loud one? You practically screamed my name this weekend. Multiple times, I might add." I nipped at my lover's ear playfully. Her face turned beet red as the memories returned. "But, yes, we might want to wait. I'd rather not share those lovely moments with anyone else."

Myka sighed as I kissed her neck and let my hands cup her breasts. Both of us groaned when we heard Pete talking to Claudia downstairs. "Damn it." Turning in my arms, Myka wrapped hers around my neck. "And time to be professional."

As Myka walked past me, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Her fingers laced in my hair instantly and she moaned as my tongue slid between her lips. A small whimper escaped when I took her bottom lip between my teeth and pulled back. "To last us until a later date, my love."

"You're going to be the death of me. I hope you know that." Myka's voice was husky with desire as her grip tightened in my hair.

"But what a lovely way to go." Another quick kiss and we were heading down the steps. Both of us trying to shake off the urge to take the other against whatever flat surface we could get to.

The dining room fell silent as I walked in. Pete and Claudia looked towards us. Claudia had a knowing gleam in her eyes. "So, are you all moved in?"

"Yes. It didn't take long since all I had were books and clothes."

"Great. Two Mykas." Pete laughed. "You're just like Mykes when she moved in. Books and clothes were it."

"What can I say? Great minds think alike I suppose." I took a seat next to Myka as Leena brought dinner. "This looks delicious."

"I hope you like it. It's a new sauce recipe I found. Have you had pizza before?"

"Yes, it was good. I'm not a fan of pineapple on my pizza, though." Claudia's nose crinkled in disgust. "And it's safe to assume I'm not alone in that."

"Nope. Totally not alone." As dinner progressed, the tension in the room receded a little. We shared some laughs and Pete told embarrassing stories about Myka. Then Myka reciprocated the embarrassment. I've never seen a man turn that red before. Overall, it was a rather enjoyable meal.

It was nearly ten before everyone started turning in for the night. I realized Claudia and Leena took their showers at night therefore Myka, Pete, and I had to fight for the hot water in the morning. Since I was an early riser, I would most likely get in first and have time to myself. As I undressed, there was a light knock on my door. Tying my robe, I answered it happy to see my lover standing before me. Without a word, I stood to the side allowing her entrance. "It seems everyone is starting to like you." Myka looked me over quickly. A light blush crept up her neck when she realized I had nothing on underneath.

"Yes it seems that way. I'm glad. I want your family to accept me." I couldn't help but chuckle. "You've turned me soft. I'm not sure I like that." I wrapped my arms around Myka's waist and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. "But I'm happy for the change."

"I'm glad to have caused that change. H.G., I want you to be happy. I know things have been difficult but…"

"Sshh." I placed a single finger over the brunette's lips. "It's okay darling. Let's not speak of it now." She nodded quickly. "Lay with me?"

"Yeah." Myka took her normal spot snuggled up to me. I enjoyed the weight of her head on my chest and her arm draped across my stomach. She sighed contently as I began to hum. "That's so relaxing."

"I know it is." I wrapped an arm around the younger woman and held her close.


	6. Chapter 6

When I stepped into the shower, I noticed the nearly fifteen different bottles of body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. _That's what happens when one lives with three women and a man._ Taking Myka's advice, I took a quick but cleansing shower. Once I dried off and slid back into my robe, I realized I didn't have a hair dryer. Walking back into my room, I smiled seeing the curly haired brunette still sound asleep. Not wanting to wake her, I gathered my clothes for the day.

"Helena?" A groggy voice laced with a yawn came from behind me.

"Did I wake you?" Looking back, I smiled at my lover.

"No." Another yawn, "What're you doing?"

"Getting dressed. I know you'd like me to stay nude most of the day. But if I did that, we'd never get work done." Myka's cheeks turned pink. "Can I borrow your hair dryer? I just realized I didn't have one. I always used the one at the hotel."

"We keep them under the sink in the bathroom." Myka stretched. "Good morning by the way. And yeah, please get dressed. Either way you're beautiful. But when you're clothed, I can focus a little easier." The brunette's face paled as her admission dawned on her. "Uh…,"

I couldn't help but laugh at Myka's lack of a filter between her brain and her mouth. "Good morning to you as well, darling." Walking over, I placed a tender kiss on the woman's lips. "You're rather beautiful yourself." I paused to gaze into green pools of admiration and sleepiness. "I didn't think to look there."

"You are such a dork." A soft smile played at the woman's lips as she sat up.

"I am many things Myka Bering, but a whale phallus is not one of them." _I know what she meant but I can't resist picking on her before she had coffee._

Myka just stared at me for a long minute. "Out of all of the expressions in this world, _that's_ the one you take seriously?"

I just grinned "I knew what you meant darling. I just couldn't resist." Winking at her quickly, I made my way back to the bathroom.

Myka followed. "You're so mean. Picking on me before I've had coffee is just rude."

"Oh come now darling, you love it." I flipped my head down and started drying my hair.

"Yeah. Whatever." Myka walked away and I whistled. She stopped momentarily and glared down at me.

Xxx

"Morning Moms." Claudia walked into the kitchen to retrieve a mug.

"What?" Myka whipped around.

"What? You act like a mom to me and Pete when you're not being our sister. And since H.G.'s dating you..." Claudia shrugged as she poured herself coffee. "It's a compliment calm down. The bickering this morning was adorable, by the way." Myka's face turned red as Claudia and I laughed.

"So rude." The brunette mumbled.

"Sup Moms?" Pete walked in and opened the fridge.

Myka groaned. "Not you too." The three of us laughed and continued getting breakfast since Leena was out doing errands.

"We mean it in good fun. You know that Mykes." Pete grinned. "Morning H.G."

"Good morning Pete." I took a long sip of tea.

"I'm surprised we weren't woken up by certain sounds coming from your room last night…since you and Myka _did_ share a room." Pete wiggled his eyebrows before drinking from the orange juice carton.

"Peter!" I set my mug down carefully while Myka nearly choked on her coffee.

"See?! Moms!" Claudia laughed and high fived Pete. "Told you it would work."

Myka and I shared a look. "Children." We looked back to our unofficial, apparently adopted offspring once more before walking into the dining room to sit.

Xxx

Arthur wasn't pleased to see me when he walked in. He just grumbled and told Claudia and Pete about a new curiosity that came on the radar. _He's benching Myka because of me._ Guilt clenched my chest. "The two of you can do inventory." _Is he testing me? Putting me around the artifacts to see if I try and steal them?_

"Alright, we're on it." Claudia stood after finishing her coffee. "Uh, Mykes, if we have any questions…."

"Feel free to call. Your manual is in Artie's office right?"

"Yup. It's Pete proof." The younger woman smiled towards Pete who was a bit off the spot towards the reference. "See ya."

Once we finished, Myka and I went down to the warehouse. When we were away from Artie, I spoke up. "I'm sorry. It seems that Arthur doesn't trust me enough to be on missions so he's putting you on desk duty."

"I figured this would happen. He doesn't trust you yet so he doesn't trust you to keep me safe in the field."

I followed as Myka checked off the items on our list. "Yes, but I still don't like it. You enjoy being out in the field."

"You would know wouldn't you? You did stock me for a month after all." Myka narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Yes, I would know. But I have a question for you." I paused as Myka looked up from the clipboard. "How didn't you realize it was me who helped you with those artifacts?"

"I had a feeling, and hope, it was you. Otherwise it would have been suspicious that five artifacts were gathered that easily. I just never let myself think about it since I always got home in time for my nightly run."

"Yes, there's only so many times you can completely take apart a phone, a television, a hair dryer, and an alarm clock before you get extremely bored."

Myka snorted. "Of course you would." As we neared the H.G. Wells section, the air between us got heavy. "We don't have to…"

"It's alright. Has Artie given you explicit instructions to not let me near there?" My eyes wandered past the fence to the crates my inventions were boxed in.

"No."

"And you have questions?"

"Yes."

"Then why not? I already know everything that's in there. Obviously, since I built them. And they're all crated up from the looks of it."

"Let's save it for last so we can relax and talk about them. Last thing we need is to not finish this in a timely manner. Come on." Myka took my hand in hers and led me down the next isle.

 _This is nice._ I laced our fingers and Myka smiled. As we walked, I told Myka about the different artifacts that I had snagged. "This one I didn't snag but it was the first one I almost touched." We stood in front of the rope taken from the Merry Celeste." Before I could warn Myka, she ran her hand over the gold plate. Suddenly, we were both tied. "If you pull on it, it only gets tighter." I tried to keep my airway open.

"That's good to know." Myka coughed. "Artie probably just got a ping on the computer but," she coughed again. Fear raced through me. I was not going to let her die. "The sprinkler system…"

 _I have to save her somehow._ "What?" My ribs became more constricted when I spoke. _This is not good._ Myka couldn't speak. I became rather confused as she maneuvered one hand lower and began to stroke herself. "Myka, this is neither the time nor the place for…." The younger woman looked me straight in the eyes. They were dark with lust and arousal. Looking toward the ceiling, I saw a sprinkler head a few isles over. _It's never been there before._ When my gaze returned to Myka, her eyes were closed. "Gently, I nip the inside of each thigh as you squirm wanting me elsewhere." I could hear the sprinkler getting closer. "Slowly, I place a calculated featherlike kiss closer to your center. You whimper telling me just how much you want me to ravish you." My pulse raced at the thought. _That bloody shower head needs to get here quickly._ A throaty moan escaped Myka's lips. "You want my tongue rolling over your…"

Cold goo sprayed down on us. Falling to the floor, we both coughed and crawled away from the rope. "Claudia's a genius for installing that. Are you okay?" Myka coughed and crawled over to me.

"Yes, I'm fine. A bit aroused, but fine." We laughed and tried to stop coughing.

"What the hell happened?" Artie rounded the corner to find us covered in purple goo. "Will you ever learn to not play with these things?" Grumbling, he helped us up. "Are the two of you alright?"

"Yes." Both of us were horse from the rope constricted around our throats.

"Good. Take a short break and then get back to work. If it wasn't for Claudia, the two of you would be dead." Artie looked us over once more. "Be careful."

Once back at the B&B, Myka and I showered. Sadly, the smell of the goo would linger for a few days. "So, how exactly does that sprinkler system work?"

"If the temperature goes above or below a certain range, a sprinkler will zip towards the area and goo it." Myka's cheeks reddened. "That's why I…" Her voice trailed off.

"Yes, I figured it had something to do with temperature and I just hoped the shower head that came closer was for us." I took a seat beside Myka and took her hand in mine. "I'm glad you're okay." Bringing her hand to my lips, I placed a kiss on her knuckles. "As for what I said…"

Myka groaned. "Don't remind me. Please don't remind me." I couldn't help but chuckle as the young woman fell back on the bed. "Uhg…"

"Is someone thinking naughty thoughts again?" I leaned down and kissed her neck. "You did take quite a long shower. I wonder why." Another kiss below Myka's ear had her squirming for my touch. "Hmm?" Taking an earlobe between my teeth, I bit gently.

Myka's back arched. "Helena…"

 _Oh the hell with this._ Straddling her hips, I pinned Myka's wrists above her head. The young woman's eyes grew wide as I stared down at her hungrily. "Artie said to take a short break…" Dipping my head downwards, I captured Myka's lips in a deep kiss. Pulling her bottom lip back gained a whimper. Her hips bucked begging me to give her friction. "Move up on the bed." Releasing her, Myka moved quickly to rest her head on a pillow. Knowing we didn't have much time, I pushed my lover's shirt up to kiss her tight stomach.

"Oh my God…you're going to kill me." Myka arched into me as I unbuttoned her jeans with my teeth. "How did you…." She watched me in amazement.

Running my hands along her thighs, I coaxed Myka to help me get the jeans off. My eyes darkened seeing the black lace underwear. "I always did love these on you." I placed a kiss on her inner thigh. "The first time I saw these in the hotel," another kiss. "I couldn't help but think," I switched to the other thigh. "That you wore them for me." Locking eyes with the brunette, I smirked. "Am I correct in my assumption?"

A blush crept up Myka's neck. "Yes." I took the lace band between my teeth and pulled it back to let it snap. A small gasp was my reward. "For the love of God…." She continued to squirm under my touch.

"Easy my love." my grip tightened on the woman's legs. "I won't tease you too much longer. We do need to get back to work after all." I placed a firm kiss between Myka's thighs. She whimpered and fisted the sheets. The lace was damp against my lips. Slowly, I raked my nails down Myka's sides and took her underwear with them. As I kissed from the agent's knee up her leg, she stiffened. Pulling back, I met her gaze. "Is everything alright darling?"

Green eyes were cloudy with lust. "Yes. It's just….I'm nervous."

I smiled softly at the brunette and moved up her body. "No need to be nervous darling." Placing a gentle kiss on her full lips, I laid on my side letting my fingers wander along Myka's hip bone. "We can save that for later."

Myka claimed my lips as my fingers danced between her folds. "Thank you for understanding."

Smiling into the kiss, I spoke softly. "Of course. I don't want to cross any line you're not ready to cross with me." I was glad the house was empty for once. I didn't have to silence Myka's moans and whimpers. _God I love hearing her whimper and moan my name._

Xxx

Myka chewed her bottom lip as she continued to lay her head on my chest. "What's the matter darling?" Gently, I tilted the young agent's chin up to meet my gaze. "Tell me."

"It's just….did Claudia's and Pete's mom comment this morning make you uncomfortable?"

I smiled softly and kissed Myka's forehead. "Is that what's been bothering you all day?" She smiled sheepishly. "It threw me yes, but it didn't make me uncomfortable. Christina never called me 'mom' so it was okay. Back then it was 'mother' or 'father' so 'mom' didn't affect me. I just didn't realize we adopted two adult children. Especially since we've only known each other a short time."

Myka laughed and hid her face. "Yeah, adopting Pete and Claudia…Lord, help us." The air in the room became somber. "Helena,"

"I don't want kids either. One was enough for me." Myka let out a breath of relief. "Besides, we have two adopted children."

Myka snorted. "Good point. We better get back to the warehouse before Artie comes looking for us. The last thing we need is for him to find us naked in bed together."

"Yes, that would be rather unpleasant." Myka and I redressed and made our way back to the warehouse. Walking in, Claudia, Pete, and Artie turned to greet us.

"How long does it take to shower? You were gone for two hours." I believe Artie narrowed his eyes at us. It was hard to tell because of his eyebrows.

"It's impossible to get the smell of neutralizer out of your hair and skin." I sighed in mock frustration. "No matter how much you scrub."

Myka and I finished inventory while Claudia and Pete went on a snag and bag as they liked to call it. Once we got back to the B&B, I went to take another shower. _I need to get this smell out of my skin and hair. I refuse to shave my head like Daniel did._ Thinking of the agent who I used to work with caused a darkness to wash over me. With the memory of him came the memory of my daughter. _Christina, I miss you every day. You would have loved Myka._ I was about to walk down the steps when I heard Pete ask if he could talk with Myka. I knew I shouldn't listen in but curiosity got the best of me.

"Yeah, Pete. What is it?"

"It's about you and H.G." His voice trailed off and dread filled my chest."

"Okay…"

"You really love her don't you?" I held my breath waiting for Myka's answer.

"Yeah, I do." There was a smile in the woman's voice. Joy rushed through me. _I haven't felt this way since…Christina._ That thought terrified me. "She's a brave, strong, amazing woman." I could only imagine Myka had that sheepish smile and a soft blush on her cheeks. "Why? Are you getting a vibe from her?"

"Yeah." _Bollocks!_ "Well, from the both of you." _What?_ My brow furrowed. _What kind of vibe could he be getting from both of us?_ "Every time I see you together I nearly get knocked on my butt because of the vibe I get. She really loves you Mykes. I'm glad you've found your One, as Mrs. F would say."

"You really think she's my One?"

"Yeah, I really do. You're lucky. You don't have to tell her about the warehouse and everything. She already knows." There was a pause between the two. "Mykes? You okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get dinner. I think Leena's made those unhealthy French fries you like so much." Myka chuckled. "I know H.G.'s had French fries before but not sure about these. This will be interesting."

"Wow. She actually ate them? I mean, being a Brit and all."

"I take offence to that Peter." Both of them jumped as I came down the last step.

"Good grief. She's like Mrs. Frederic with the appearing at random."

Myka laughed as Pete walked off. "Hey." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me quickly. "Another shower? Really?"

"Mmm. Yes, I'm trying to get this awful smell out of my skin. Sadly, it's not working very well." My nose crinkled in disgust. "Yes I'll eat the French fries. Although," leaning in to whisper, I placed my hands on the woman's hips, letting my thumbs brush the warm skin under her shirt. "I'd rather eat something else when you're ready." I placed a quick kiss on Myka's cheek.

She shivered and chuckled nervously. "L-let's get some dinner. I'm still exhausted from earlier." My brow rose. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I would hope you wouldn't. Especially, since you joined me in the shower before everyone got home." I couldn't help but smile broadly at the brunette whose face had turned crimson. _You're my One too, Myka Bering._ Before Myka could walk away, I pulled her back against me for a tender but deep kiss. Myka moaned as she tangled her fingers in my hair. _It's impossible for me to keep my hands off of you._

"Get a room." We broke the kiss as Claudia came down the stairs. "Geez. Is it impossible for you keep your hands off each other?" The knowing smirk told us the redhead was joking. "I'm happy for the two of you but cool it. Oh, I heard about what happened with the Celeste rope. Are y'all okay?"

Myka turned in my arms. "Yeah, we're fine. Thanks to the sprinkler system you installed."

Claudia beamed. "So it worked! Awesome!"


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next month, Myka and I grew closer. I loved falling asleep with her in my arms and waking up the same way. We kept our own rooms but, for the most part, we slept in mine. Everyone accepted me as a part of the team and Artie let me go on missions with Pete and Myka. The fact that Myka and I are together did make a few snags quite easy. She wasn't too pleased with me using our sex appeal the first few times.

 _Christina, I'm happy here. I miss you every day but I'm happy again. I'm happy with Myka. She's my One as our boss would say. I only wish you could have met her. She would have loved you just as much as I do._ I sat on the patio sipping my nightly cup of tea. My fingers toyed with the larger of my two lockets. _I hope you don't mind that I put Myka's picture across from yours. Both of you are so special to me._

"Mind if I join you?"

Looking up, I saw Myka with a mug of her own. "Take a seat." I moved over so she could sit. "It seems my cup of tea has," I paused, "washed off on you?"

The brunette chuckled. "Yes, it has. Not bad tea. Which means a lot coming from a coffee addict."

"Yes that does mean a lot." I wrapped an arm around my lover's shoulders, pulling her close.

"What were you thinking about? You didn't even hear me walk out here." Myka's voice was worried.

"It's near the anniversary of Christina's death. I always get a little preoccupied this time of year. I was thinking about her a moment ago."

"I'm sorry." Myka wrapped an arm around me. "Do you want to do something in her honor?"

My brow rose at the brunette's question. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, most would plant a tree but we live in a desert. But, you're free weekend is coming up, so you could go take flowers to her grave and spend some time there."

I was quiet as the lump in my throat grew. I haven't seen her grave since MacPhereson. "Would you go with me? I don't want to do it alone." My voice wavered. "And," I paused, "I'd like you to meet her, so to speak." Myka never answered. When I met her gaze, tears glistened in her green eyes. "Myka,"

"I'd love to. I've got a few days off." Myka placed a soft kiss on my chest and let her head rest there. "Thank you."

My brow furrowed. "For what?"

"Asking me to go with you. I'm sure going to Golders Green is hard enough," Myka's voice trailed off when she felt me stiffen. "I saw the paperwork on your desk. Along with flower arrangement ideas."

"I should have known." I let my chin rest on Myka's head. We sat in silence until I noticed the younger woman trembling. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little cold."

"Well, let's go inside then." Myka unwrapped herself from me. Standing, I took the younger woman's hand and led her inside. After placing our empty cups in the sink, we went up to my room for bed. "Could you make the plane and hotel arrangements for next weekend?" I changed into my night clothes and climbed in bed.

"Yeah." Myka joined me after changing as well. "I'm sure Pete, Claudia, and Artie can hold down the fort while we're gone."

I watched as she opened her laptop to make the arrangements. _What would I do without you?_ "Goodnight my love."

Xxx

The next morning, Myka and I got ready as usual. While we ate, Artie came rushing into the dining room with a case. "Myka, you and H.G. need to go to London and find the Mirror of Erised."

"Like in the Harry Potter books? I thought it was just something Rowling made up. I mean, the mirror shows what the person's heart truly desires. Hence "desire" spelt backwards is "Erised." Everyone, including Myka, stared in disbelief. "What? I read. A lot."

"Uh…yeah. Well, it does exist. It was made in the 19th century; which is one reason why I'm sending you. I figure if anyone could track down something from that time period in London it would be you and Myka. I know your free weekend is coming up so if you finish this job before then, you can take a few extra days."

"Thank you Artie. When do we leave?" Myka, Pete, and Claudia were still dumbfounded.

"In a few hours."

Xxx

"Myka, why were you so shocked that I've read the Harry Potter series?" We took our seats in first class and waited for takeoff.

"I don't know. I just never pictured _you_ of all people reading those. Did you like them?"

"For something I normally wouldn't read, yes I enjoyed them." Myka chuckled softly. "I don't believe you understand just how bored I truly was before our weekend in Featherhead. Between watching TV, taking things apart, talking to you on your runs, and helping with the artifacts, I read quite a bit."

A soft smile tugged at the woman's lips. "You always had me home in time for my runs. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome. It's good to run. You need to stay healthy."

Myka snorted. "Oh to stay healthy, huh? Is that the only reason you made sure I was home? If you're so keen on being healthy, why don't you join me?"

"Because I exercise in a different, more fun, way darling." I couldn't help the seductive purr. Myka's cheeks turned pink as we took off. Leaning over I whispered, "And you enjoy it just as much as I do." Kissing her on the cheek quickly, I moved back before the hostess walked by.

"Evil. Just evil." Myka glared and put her seat back. "We should get some rest before we land. I checked in with the hotel while you packed. We can stay there while we look for the mirror."

"You always take care of things." I took Myka's hand in mine, kissing her knuckles. "Thank you."

Xxx

Before we landed I tried to wake the sleeping woman beside me. "Darling, we're about to land." Myka groaned and turned her head away. "Alright, fine. Be scared half to death when the wheels hit the ground."

"I'm awake. I just don't want to give up the perfect dream I had." Clearly, Myka was still half asleep not realizing what she was saying.

 _I wonder what it was about._ "And what was this dream you had?"

The brunette was quiet a moment before turning towards me. "I'm half asleep but awake enough to know when you're up to something."

All I could do was smirk. "Bollocks. I thought I could get something out of you. Sleep well?"

"Mmhmm." Myka leaned her seat up and stretched. "I figure we can get checked in to the hotel, grab a bite to eat, and then start the search. Sound good?"

"Lovely."

xxx

As we rode in the cab, Myka laughed. "What is it?" I gave her my attention.

"Want to go back to the museum? I wonder if the same tour guide is there. She'd probably throw me out if she saw me."

"Return to the scene of the crime. I might just leave you on my ceiling again. Are you sure you'd like to take that risk?" A coy grin played at my lips.

"You wouldn't do that to me now, would you?" Myka's brow rose.

"No. If I was to leave you stranded somewhere, it would be handcuffed to our bed while I went to the kitchen for more whip cream." I turned my ring trying not to grin at the horrified look on my lover's face.

Once back at the hotel, I showered while Myka checked her email. _Hopefully Claudia has found a lead to the mirror. I'd like to find it quickly and have the rest of the week off. I wonder what my reflection would be since the mirror shows us what we desire most._ I shook my head lightly trying to clear my thoughts. _Don't think about it Helena. You know it doesn't show truth or knowledge._ As I dried off, Myka called from the other room.

"H.G., Claudia says the mirror is in an old antique shop a few blocks over. And there's a bookstore near it."

"Of course you would find the nearest bookstore. Myka, darling, our bookshelves are nearly full as it is." Walking out of the bathroom, I smiled at the young agent. "But we can still go. After we check out the mirror."

"Well of course. Business before pleasure. And hopefully it goes smoothly so we can have the rest of the week off."

I smiled kissing Myka. "My thoughts exactly."

Xxx

The antique shop was small. Every surface was lined with different knick knacks. Myka and I split up to cover more ground. There was a second room full of furniture. Walking in, I saw a mirror that resembled ones from the 19th century. My breath hitched as I stood before it. In the reflection, I saw myself holding Christina's hand while Myka stood behind us with her arms wrapped around me. We looked so happy. _My baby. My beautiful baby._ "H.G.?" I heard Myka's voice but couldn't speak. "H.G. where are you?" Tears started to sting my eyes. "Helena!" Suddenly, I was pulled away from the mirror and the image disappeared.

"No!" I jerked away from the younger woman's touch and knelt down. "My baby…."

"Ssshhh." Myka took me into her arms and started to rock slowly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Helena." I cried in the woman's shoulder. _I knew it would show Christina but I wasn't as prepared to see her as I thought._ I clung to my lover in hopes of keeping me grounded.

"Is everything alright in here?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Just give us a few minutes. How much for the mirror?"

"Two hundred pounds. I'll have it boxed up once your friend is okay."

"Thank you." Myka held me tightly. "I'm here. I'll have Pete come get it and take it back." The young woman rubbed my back trying desperately to sooth me. Trying to compose myself, I cleared my throat. "Hey," Myka leaned back to look at me.

"Thank you. Let's box this godforsaken mirror up and enjoy the rest of our week." I tried to smile but failed. My heart ached for my daughter.

"Okay." Myka helped me to my feet. "There's a book section in the other room. I'll help box the mirror up. Could you call Pete?"

"Yes." We walked back into the main room. I went towards the books while Myka went to get the manager. Pulling out my Farnsworth, I waited for Pete to answer.

"Hey, how's it going?" Pete tried to stiffen a yawn.

"We found the mirror. Myka's boxing it up now. Will you save us a trip and come get it?"

"Wow. You guys found that pretty fast." The man paused. Most likely getting another vibe. "Is everything okay?"

"It will be." Darkness filled my heart once more. _My plans. How could I have forgotten about my plans for this world?_

"Okay. I'll tell Artie and get on the next flight. How much did it cost you guys?"

"Two hundred pounds." Pete's head tilted. "A bit over three hundred dollars."

"Owch! Alright. I'll hop off here and tell Artie. Hope you guys have a great week off." The man smiled before we said our goodbyes. Closing the Farnsworth, anger filled my chest. _I'm getting the piece from Christina's casket. And then I need to get into warehouse 2. This world needs a fresh start. The human race needs to be eliminated so it can begin again._

"Well, we're good to go."

Taking in a deep breath, I put on a happy face. "That's great. Pete will be on his way soon to come retrieve the mirror. Which means," I wrapped my arms around Myka's waist and pulled her close. "We get an entire week off."

Myka smiled. "And all to ourselves."

Xxx

Pete came and went within a day. He didn't visit much because he knew we wanted time to ourselves. "So, now that we're free for six whole days, what would you like to do?" Myka came to sit beside me on the bed. I had been enjoying a new book I got from the antique shop.

Placing the book on the nightstand, I thought. "Why don't we see if the same woman is at the museum? That should be fun. Too bad we can't break in and I show you all the secret passages I had built in. Like the one where I stored the vest."

"Why must we be law abiding citizens? Maybe the Secret Service needs to search every inch of the museum because we believe something illegal is being hid somewhere." Myka's smiled sheepishly. "I really want to see all of your hidden places." I tried not to laugh. Sadly, my body failed me. "That came out wrong…"

"I was about to say, I believe you've seen all of my _hidden_ _places_ by now." Myka's face turned red with mortification. I smiled down at the younger woman. "I love you."

"I love you too." Myka claimed my lips and tangled her hands in my hair.

I moaned as the younger woman tugged gently. "You're insatiable."


	8. Chapter 8

A few days passed and it was finally time to visit Christina. My chest tightened as we walked towards the cemetery. "It's going to be okay." Myka took my hand in hers and laced our fingers. I tried to smile but the lump in my throat wouldn't allow it.

"May I help you ladies?" An older gentleman in a black suit greeted us.

"Yes, would you point us in the direction of Christina Wells?" Myka's grip on my hand tightened.

"Right this way." We followed the man quietly. "We've made sure to take excellent care of the young girl's resting place. We had strict orders to do so by the family." He paused. "Here we are. I'll leave the two of you be."

"Thank you." Myka stepped in front of me to take both of my hands. "Do you want to be alone?"

"Not right now." Warm green eyes met mine. "Thank you for coming with me." My voice was a mere whisper.

"You're welcome." The younger woman pulled me into a strong embrace. "I'll always be here for you."

We stood there a moment before I cleared my throat and pulled back. Taking in a deep breath, I pulled out the key that would open Christina's tomb. Opening the door, I pulled out the shelf that her casket sat on. "My sweet baby." I let my hand run over the smooth surface of the iron coffin. Tears stung my eyes. "I know it's been a long time since I've been here." Pausing, I looked towards Myka with a soft smile. "I brought someone with me. Her name is Myka and she's my One. You would have loved her."

Tears glistened in Myka's eyes. "Helena…" She placed her hand on mine. "Christina, I wish I could have met you. Your mother is an amazing and strong woman. I'm," the brunette paused. "There aren't words to express how happy I am with her. I know you've been watching over your mother and you see how much she cares about you even today. You've seen her struggles. And you've seen how she's finally found happiness again."

Tears rolled down my cheeks at Myka's kind words. "Thank you darling." _She really does care about me. Her nose is turning read and she's about to cry._

"I love your mom very much. I'll take good care of her for you." Myka leaned down and kissed above where Christina's head once laid. Clearing her throat, Myka took a step back. "Here," she pulled out a Kleenex and gave it to me. "I brought some just in case."

"You plan for everything." I dried my eyes and cheeks. We stood in a somber silence for a few minutes. "Darling, will you give me a moment?"

"Of course."

Once the woman was around the corner, I took the handle off Christina's coffin. It was half of the trident that I would use to end this world. Slipping it into my jacket, I kissed my daughter's casket once more before closing the tomb. "Hey."

Myka turned as I came around the corner. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." I took her hand in mine. "Let's go back to the hotel and call room service. I need to lie down."

Xxx

During the day, I was happy when Myka was around. At night, when she was asleep, I planned on how to get into Warehouse 2. There had been a few school boys who stumbled upon it for a school project and they are trying to get inside. Once they try to open the first lock, Artie will get a ping. After that, Myka, Pete, and I will be sent to check it out. Then I can get the rest of the trident and then get to Yellowstone. Looking towards the sleeping brunette curled beside me, my chest tightened. _I'm sorry my dear Myka but this has to happen if the human race is ever going to survive. I wish I could save you. But know that I will be joining you in whatever awaits us after this life._ Clearing my search history, I shutdown my laptop and snuggled into my lover. I feathered kisses on her temple, forehead, eyelids, and nose before she woke up. "I didn't mean to wake you."

A lazy smile graced the younger woman's lips. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I just wanted to kiss you. Thank you for what you said today and for going with me. That means the world to me."

Soft green eyes met my gaze. "You're welcome Helena. I love you and you care about Christina." Myka cupped my cheek gently and pulled me in for a kiss. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Xxx

We barely got in the door before Myka and I were spotted. "How was your week off? Lucky." Pete hugged us.

"It was lovely. Very restful. We got to spend a lot of time in bed." Glancing between the two, I saw the blood draining from Pete's and Myka's faces.

"T.M.I. mom!" Claudia came up behind Peter and hugged us. "Glad you had a good time in London." The teenager's eyes moved to Myka. "She didn't leave you stranded on her ceiling again, did she?"

Myka and I laughed. "No. But we did get thrown out. We went back, for the heck of it, and the tour guide recognized us. She refused to let us even go into the museum." The curly haired brunette narrowed her eyes at me. "Troublemaker."

"Would you expect anything less of me? I was a very enlightened woman for my time." A coy grin tugged at the corner of my mouth.

Claudia rolled her eyes with a smile. "Well, I'm glad you had a good time."

"We did." Myka smiled and gave her attention to Peter. "Oh and Pete, we brought you a shirt. It's in my bag."

"Score!"

Xxx

It took some bargaining, but I got everyone out of the B&B for the night. I had them leave after Myka was in the shower so she wouldn't know what I was up to. As I waited for the brunette, I opted to stealing one of her books that I had been coveting. Turning a page, I heard a familiar throat being cleared. Smirking, I closed the book and placed it in my lap. "Yes, Mrs. Frederic?"

"I need to speak with you about Agent Bering." The mysterious woman came to sit beside me on the couch.

"Is everything alright?" Worry started eating away at me.

A soft smile crossed the caretaker's lips. "Everything is fine. I just want to speak with you about your feelings towards the young agent."

Never have I bitten my lip until now. _Myka is rubbing off on me._ The thought made me smile. "What about my feelings for her?" I heard footsteps stop on the staircase.

"I'll be blunt with you, is she your One?"

"Yes." I answered instantly. "I believe she is my One. I've not felt this at peace and happy since before Christina was killed." A dark cloud hung over me a moment.

"Good to know. I'm sure the both of you will be professional on assignments."

"Yes, Mrs. Frederic." Without another word, the older woman stood and walked away. _How does she disappear and reappear like that? I wish I knew._ Moments later, my curly haired lover appeared with a breathtaking smile. "Hello darling. Did you have a nice shower?"

"I did." Myka came to sit by me. "I knew you were coveting that book."

"Well, you were coveting my grappler so we're even." I leaned over to kiss her quickly. "Mmm minty fresh." The young agent laughed. "I know you heard Mrs. Frederic and my conversation." Myka paled. "It's alright." Reaching forward, I tucked a stray curl behind the brunette's ear. "I just hope you were happy with my answer."

"I am." She could barely keep her giddiness in check.

"To be fair," my voice trailed off. "I heard you and Peter talking." Myka's brow furrowed. "The day we had French fries for supper."

A soft blush crossed her cheeks. "Ah, is that how you pulled a Mrs. Frederic?"

Chuckling, I answered. "It is, yes." I turned towards Myka more. "Hearing you say that I was your One made me realize that you were mine. And then in London, that just solidified it even more."

Tears glistened in the woman's eyes. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything my love." Cupping her cheek, I drew Myka in for a tender kiss.

When she pulled back her eyes narrowed. "That scared the crap out of us, you know."

"Yes, I noticed. It was quite amusing." A sly grin made its way to my lips.

Looking around, Myka's brow creased. "Where is everyone?"

"Gone for the evening." I smiled, pulling Myka to her feet. "Follow me." Leading her into the dining room, a small gasp escaped the agent's throat.

"Helena…" Green eyes grew as she saw the sight before her. A candle lit dinner that I had prepared myself; with Leena's help of course. "This is," Myka's voice trailed off.

"Are you surprised?" I wrapped my arms around my lover's waist.

"Yes. When did you get all this ready?" She turned in my arms to kiss me.

"I started the day after we got back. I had everyone leave while you were in the shower and quickly set the table. The food is in the oven staying warm."

A brow rose. "You cooked?"

"With Leena's help. I might be brilliant, but I'm no cook."

"Thank you." Myka drew me into a tight embrace.

"You're welcome darling. You deserve it." Standing in silence a moment, I pulled back to meet bright green eyes. "Let's eat, shall we?"

"Yes, let's." Myka poured the wine as I brought the food in. "Wow, this looks amazing. My favorite."

"Yes, I know how much you enjoy Italian food so I made fettuccine alfredo. It goes well with a nice Moscato."

"When did you become such a wine connoisseur?" Myka placed her napkin on her lap before taking a bite. "Mmm this is amazing."

"I've always known about different wines. Even back in the 1800s. I'm glad you like it. Oh," I reached for the stereo remote and hit play. Soft jazz began to filter out of the speakers. "I almost forgot."

"This is perfect." Myka's voice was dreamy.

"No. The thing that makes this perfect is you." I paused, "That sounded more romantic...until I said it."

Myka laughed before taking a sip of wine. "It's romantic. Especially seeing you bashful for once."

My eyes narrowed. "I am not bashful."

"Oh, yes, you are." We bickered back and forth a few more minutes all in good fun. Myka smiled softly. "We are like an old married couple."

"It seems to be. Although, I'm not old."

The brunette snorted. "You're over a hundred and forty years old. I'm pretty sure that counts as old."

"Fine. But it seems I can still keep up with you." My voice dipped into a seductive purr that got my point across.

A light blush covered the agent's cheeks. "Yeah…well…,"

"Who's bashful now?" My brow rose and a coy grin tugged at the corner of my mouth. We finished eating in a comfortable silence. "Let's put the food up and I have something else to show you."

"What else could you possibly have done?" Cleaning up quickly, I took Myka's hand in mine and led her up the stairs to my room. Opening the door, I took her into the darkness. Flipping on the light, another gasp came from the younger woman. Rose pedals covered the bed and a platter of chocolate covered strawberries lay in the middle. "Wow." Flameless candles lined the dresser and nightstand giving the room a romantic glow.

Dimming the light, I took Myka to the center of the room. "May I have this dance?" The timer went off perfectly and "Love Is Where You Are" by Diana Krall started to play softly. Green eyes met mine as I pulled my lover close. "I love you Myka Ophelia Bering."

"I love you too." As the lyrics played, tears started glistening in Myka's eyes.

"What's wrong darling?" Panic rushed through me as I stilled.

"It's just," Myka forced me to move once more. "No one has ever done this for me before." She let her head rest against my shoulder.

"You deserve to be courted and romanced. I didn't get the chance to do it first. But I loved our weekend in Featherhead."

"I wouldn't call that romantic. This," Myka leaned back to meet my gaze. "Tonight, is romantic. That was just getting away from reality for a few days. We got away from all the titles and pressure of the outside world. I wanted to see the real you without our lives getting in the way."

"Thank you for giving me the chance to know you as well. I'm glad you've enjoyed this evening. I'll be on inventory duty for quite a while because of you." I couldn't help but tease. "But it is worth it." Closing the gap between us, I claimed Myka's lips with mine.

 **A/N: There might be a little bit of a lack in updating for this fic. Finals are coming up soon and there's a ton of work that needs to be done. But I'll try my hardest to get chapter 9 up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: sorry for such the long wait. Finals are finally over and I was able to finish this chapter. There will be ten chapters in this story.**

A few days passed and we got a ping about three boys who died mysteriously in Egypt. As Claudia was telling us about the incident, guilt tightened my chest. The three boys I hired to find warehouse 2 died before they could enter. _This is it. If I can get the staff, then I can finish my plan. But I'll have to say goodbye to my Myka._ Suddenly, Mrs. Frederic started to shake and fall. She spoke in an ancient dead Egyptian language. "What does that even mean?" Pete helped her into a chair.

"It's Demonic. An ancient Egyptian language. It means: the penalty is death." Everyone stared. "Dead languages were a pastime of mine."

Xxx

After speaking with one of the boys' mothers, a picture led us to find out that warehouse 2 was indeed waking up. Pete, Myka and I were sent to Alexandria to meet a Regent who was an expert on Egyptian mythology. The Regent was my least favorite; Mr. Valda. We drove to the archeological dig the boys started.

While Valda worked on deactivating the trap placed on the entrance of the warehouse, I stepped outside to take my coat off. Myka joined as I slid out of my coat. I couldn't help but grin when she couldn't take her eyes off me. "What? I checked. This is what fashionable British archeologists are wearing these days."

Shaking her head, Myka tried to look away but failed. "No. They're not. That's what American film makers think fashionable British archeologists wear."

"Oh, really? Well, it is ever so comfy." I leaned clos to whisper. "Either way, you seem to like it quite well." I kissed her quickly before Pete waved us in.

"Oh God…" Myka huffed before following me into the tent. Valda told us there would be three tests; one for the mind, one for the body, and a third for the soul. Ironically, enough, Peter was the one who solved the mind test.

My grappler came in handy to rise above the treacherous flames of the body test. Myka was secretly sad that we had to give up the grappler. "I'll build us a new one darling."

As we entered the final room, it was empty. There was a large Medusa head on the farther wall. I noticed that Pete and Myka had stood still. "Helena?" Myka's voice trailed off.

"Yes darling?" The brunette didn't move. She looked like she was in a daze. "Myka?"

"Mommy?" My head whipped around. It was my daughter.

Xxx

 _I stood in my old Victorian home in London and Christina was a few yards ahead of me with a dark headed woman. "Christina, what are you doing?" I ran towards my daughter who was now holding the woman's hand._

 _"_ _It's okay, Mommy. She's nice." Christina smiled and ran towards me._

 _"_ _Who is that, darling?" I wrapped Christina in a tight embrace as the older woman came into focus. "Myka?"_

 _"_ _Hello Helena. Christina and I have been waiting for you to return from the warehouse. You were right. She is a lot like you." Myka smiled and greeted me with a soft kiss. "I missed you."_

 _"_ _I missed you too. Myka, how are you here?" I searched warm green eyes for an answer._

 _"_ _It doesn't matter. All that matters is that the three of us are finally together." Myka took my hand in hers. "Now, let's go downstairs and make some tea. Christina wants to tell you about our day."_

 _I followed the brunette downstairs and sat with Christina as Myka made tea. "My sweat baby." I held Christina in my arms and kissed her forehead. "I missed you so much my darling." Suddenly, the image of my daughter and my home started to disappear._

xxx

"No!" I jerked away from Myka's grip. "Let go of me!"

"Helena, it wasn't real. The Medusa put us in our happiest place so we wouldn't see the ground falling beneath us. I'm sorry."

I sat and pulled my knees to my chest. "My baby."

The young agent knelt beside me and cupped my cheek. "I'm sorry Helena." Leaning forward, she wrapped me in her arms. "I'm sorry about Christina." Myka placed a soft kiss on my shoulder and helped me to my feet. "We need to finish what we started."

I gave her a nod and followed. _All of my pain came flooding back. I had almost forgotten how much it hurt because Myka was always there to comfort me. But now, now that I've lost Christina once again I have to go through with my plans. I feel guilty because I will be hurting Myka but she was never supposed to be a part of this._

We entered what would be considered Artie's office. It was too dark to see so I used my torch to light the warehouse. Flames rushed down the pathway and eliminated the building. "I'll go check out the floor. You and Pete figure out what that key means."

Myka's eyes lingered on me a moment. "Be careful."

All I could do was nod. Making my way down the aisles, I finally found the final piece of the trident. Once in hand, I called for Myka to come.

"H.G. we did it!" Myka and Pete were excited to have shutdown the warehouse.

"Mrs. Frederic will be fine now." Pete sounded triumphant. His voice trailed off when he got a vibe. "H.G.?"

"I hope you can forgive me darling." My voice was flat.

"F-forgive you for what?" I turned with my charged Tesla pointed at them. "Helena…."

Pulling the trigger was the hardest thing I've had to do in over a century. "I'm sorry my love. But I have to do this. I wish there was another way."

Xxx

I made it to Yellowstone before Myka. To make sure Claudia and Peter wouldn't interrupt, I set a few traps for them. "I wondered when you would show up." I tried desperately to keep my voice as cold as possible. Before she could react, I shoved the trident into the ground. The ground beneath us shook.

Myka's head whipped around when she heard my voice. "Helena, you don't have to do this. You can stop this now." The frazzled brunette begged me to stop. She had figured out my plan.

"I'm sorry Myka, but I can't." Thrusting the trident into the ground once more caused a gazer to burst.

Myka stumbled and made it back to her feet. Her eyes were pleading with me now. "Helena…please. Don't do this."

 _I can't kill her. I can't kill the woman I love. Christina wouldn't want this._ "Tell me to stop. You're the only one who can stop me." I hoped she could hear me. My voice was a mere whisper.

Before Myka could say another word, we heard a gun fire. "Artie no!" She moved quickly. All I saw was blood spray across my face as the bullet went into Myka's back.

"Myka!" Dropping the trident, I caught my lover. "Myka, hold on. Please hold on." I held the young agent close. "Please hold on."

A weak smile crossed Myka's lips. "I knew you were good. Don't you ever forget that." Her eyes closed.

"Don't you dare leave me!" I pulled her in close to put pleasure on the wound. "Arthur we need to get her to a hospital! Take the bloody trident. Just get her help!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's the final chapter of my story. I hope you enjoyed it!**

I paced the waiting room. Myka had been in surgery for an hour now and had lost a lot of blood. The men in the helicopter said she was barely holding on. _You have to make it through this. Please Myka._ Tears burned my eyes. "Miss. Wells," I knew that voice. It was Mr. Kosan.

"I'm not leaving until I know she's okay." My voice was stern. "I know what I did was unforgivable. And I know I have no right to ask this, but put off my punishment until Myka is out of surgery. I don't care what you do to me. Just let me know she's okay." The man took a step towards me. "You know I'll fight."

"Yes, we know." Two larger gentlemen approached me. "That's why we're letting you stay by Myka until she is in the clear. Then you will be given your punishment. The surgeon came through a double set of door.

"Is Myka okay?" My voice cracked.

"She's hanging on. The bullet nearly hit her heart. She's in recovery now. She asked for one person before we put her under. I'm guessing you're Helena?"

"Yes." My chest tightened.

"Follow me." I did as the man asked. He led me to a private room on the ICU. "She will be asleep for awhile. She made me promise to let you stay with her no matter what happens. Nurses will be in and out on a regular basis."

"Thank you Sir." The man gave a small nod before exiting the room. "Myka," I went to sit beside the motionless brunette. _She's so pale._ "I'm sorry my love. Seeing Christina and having her ripped away again brought back all my pain. I had almost given up my plans to destroy this world because it meant killing you." Carefully, I laid beside Myka in the small bed. "I'm not sure what's going to happen to me now. But I just have to know that you'll be okay first. I'm sure I'll be bronzed again. But at least this time, I'll be able to think of you." I nuzzled into the woman's neck.

"No bronze." Myka's voice was husky. "I won't…let them."

"Myka?" I leaned up to see my lover's face. A groggy smile played at her lips. "Darling, you're awake." I couldn't help but kiss her softly. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Don't cry. You're too beautiful to cry." Carefully, Myka wiped away each tear with her thumb. "I won't let them bronze you. If they do, they'll be bronzing me holding you."

Something between a laugh and a sob escaped my throat. "You're a stubborn woman Myka Bering." I laid my head against her shoulder.

"Why else do you think we make such a good pair? We're both stubborn and won't give up on one another. I believed in you and I was right. You are a good person." Myka wrapped an arm loosely around me. "The doctors will be in momentarily. I just want to lay here with you."

"And I you." She was right. Myka's doctor and nurses came rushing in. Moving to a corner, I watched as they ran tests on the weak brunette. Mr. Kosan stood in the doorway.

"She's not leaving me." Myka's voice was stronger now. "I'm not letting you take her from me." Her heart rate started to skyrocket.

"Miss. Bering, you need to calm down." The doctor looked from her to Mr. Kosan. "You need to leave. I don't know what you're here for, but Miss. Bering is my patient and you're causing her unnecessary stress. Helena is staying here because she keeps Miss. Bering calm. Now leave or I will have you thrown out." Myka and I shared a glance before she thanked the doctor. "You're welcome. I don't know what the two of you are mixed up in, but you need to take it easy. You could have died today. Honestly, if Helena hadn't applied as much pressure on the wound as she had, you would be dead. She saved your life."

A lump formed in my throat at the thought. "I'll make sure she takes it easy. I'm not leaving until she does."

The man smiled with a nod. "Good." He finished checking Myka's vitals. "Now lay back and get some rest. We can't have you ripping your stitches."

"Yes Sir." The doctor left and I took my seat back on the bed. "Thank you."

"Myka," I paused, "I should thank you for stopping me. I never wanted you to be hurt."

"I know." Myka took my hand in hers. "I acted without thinking. All I knew was that I couldn't let Artie shoot you. I just wish I hadn't taught him how to aim a gun better." We shared a laugh.

"I could have killed you. I was one stab away from doing so." My voice trailed off. I was genuinely ashamed of what I had done.

"I forgive you." I met Myka's gaze. "I love you Helena. And that means forgiveness. Once I'm stronger, I'll help fight the Regents with you. I'm sure everyone at the warehouse will think I'm insane and maybe I am. But all I know is that I want you." She paused pulling me to lie beside her. "My happiest place was with you and Christina. We were in your London home. Christina and I were in her room playing as we waited for you to get home from the latest mission." As Myka went on, I remembered my vision.

"Myka," the brunette stopped, giving me her attention. "I had the same vision."

"You did?" I nodded. "I guess we are meant for one another. I wish I could have met Christina."

"Me too." I laid my head on my lover's chest. "You need your rest."

"Stay with me?"

Chuckling, I snuggle closer. "I doubt the doctor will allow me to leave even if I wanted to."

Xxx

A week passed and Myka was allowed to go home. I helped get her settled into the B&B before The Regents came for me. "Miss. Wells."

I stood and met Myka's gaze. "Goodbye my love. I don't know what they are going to do this time. But at least I will be able to think of you." Leaning down, I kissed Myka for the last time. "I love you." _Don't cry in front of her._

"Helena…" Myka tried getting up but yelped in pain.

I bowed my head to cry as the men led me outside. By Regents rule, I was blindfolded and taken somewhere. The next thing I saw was a white room. I was sat across from Mr. Kosan while the other Regents stood against the wall. "This isn't the bronzer."

"No. We aren't bronzing you. This time, we'll be using the Janus coin. It will extract your consciousness and we will give your body a new life." Mr. Kosan opened a round, golden box.

 _I'm actually terrified._ "Will I still love literature?"

"Yes," the man paused to look behind me. "Mrs. Frederic?"

"How do you do that?" I turned to look at the mysterious woman. "I'm about to basically die, so why not tell me?"

Mrs. Frederic's brow rose. "Caretaker magic." My eyes narrowed. "Endless wonder." The woman's eyes turned to Mr. Kosan. "Before you do this, let Miss. Wells write a final letter to Agent Bering." My brow furrowed when the Caretaker placed a hand on my shoulder. "She deserves to have a proper goodbye. The warehouse wants it. Everything has been acting up from Miss. Bering's emotions and she's still at the B&B."

A soft smile crossed my lips. "That's my Myka." Mrs. Frederic placed paper and a pen on the table. "Thank you." All she did was nod.

 _Dear Myka,_

 _I'm sorry for what I've done. I just want you to know that I'll be forever grateful to you. Because of you, I've learned to love again. The love we shared kept my demons away until I saw my daughter in the mirror and then again in warehouse two. I leave you all of my things. I know you will keep them safe. I want you to have my ring and necklace most of all. Please never forget how much I love you and that it was all real and true. I love you Myka Ophelia Bering._

 _Always yours,_

 _Helena_

Leaning back, I placed the pen down. "I'm ready." Holding out my hand, I watched Mr. Kosan take out the coin. "Goodbye my love." Before he could place it on my hand, the door was kicked in. My instincts put me on my feet in seconds.

"Drop it!" Pete walked in followed by Myka and the rest of her team. They were all holding charged Teslas and other weapons Claudia and I created.

"You're out of line!" Mr. Kosan stood. "Get out!"

"Not without H.G." Myka voice was a hiss.

"Myka," my voice trailed off. "How…?" I met Claudia's triumphant smirk. "Normally, I would scold you."

"Yeah. Pete said you probably would but we needed to find you. And you never take that ring and necklace off so it was the perfect thing to use."

"What do you think this will accomplish?" Mr. Kosan regained our attention. "You're not taking Miss. Wells with you."

"Actually," Myka took a step forward. She stood between me and the table. "Yes, we are. By Regent Law, if an agent dies and comes back to life their past doings are erased. While I was in the hospital, H.G.'s heart stopped. A doctor will testify that she was technically dead for over a minute." Mr. Kosan's face fell. "So, you Sir are the one who's out of line." Myka's eyes fell on me. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes, very much so." I laced my arm through Myka's. Leading us out of the room, we heard the Regents scoff. "You're insane." I sat beside Myka in her SUV.

"Probably. But it's your fault. You've made me this way." The young agent grinned.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you for having Peter kick down the door. I don't want you back in the hospital." I paused when Myka took my hand in hers. "Was Mrs. Frederic in on this?"

"Well duh," Claudia chimed in from the third row of seats. "The warehouse was acting crazy because of the emotions you and H.G. had. We're taking you there to calm the place down. Mrs. F. went there to stall them while we tracked you."

I narrowed my eyes playfully at the teenager. "When did you put a tracker in my necklace and ring?"

"Uhhh…when you were in the hospital with Myka. We knew the Regents were going to do something and we weren't going to let that happen. Especially when volume ten of the warehouse rules randomly fell and opened to the page about dead agents." Claudia smiled. "It's good to have you back."

Xxx

Once at the warehouse, I helped Myka walk. Artie gave me a strange look when he saw me. "Arthur…"

"Calm the warehouse down and we'll call it even for me shooting at you." Artie had something between a smile and a smirk on his face. Taking a breath, Myka and I walked onto the warehouse floor. Instantly, the artifacts started calming down.

Myka's grip tightened slightly. "Do you smell that?"

"Apples?" My brow rose.

"Yeah." The brunette's smile grew. "The warehouse likes us."

"Well, the warehouse and I will have to share because I like you more." Turning, I laced a hand in long curls. "Thank you for believing in me." Leaning in, I kissed my lover. Neither of us meant a simple kiss to become passionate but it did. The smell of apples intensified and when we broke apart, there was a warm amber tent to the air.

Myka laughed as she let her forehead rest against mine. "Mrs. Frederic must have known this long before we did."

"Knowing Irene, I wouldn't doubt it." I wrapped my arms around my lover's waist to pull her close. "But I'm glad she did."


End file.
